American in Hellsing
by Elven-Fire-Princess
Summary: I think I'm going to change the title...this is a story about an American being taken to England...I hope that you all like it.. I think i'm going to make it an AlucardxOC story, so again, I hope you like it and please give me feedback on this story..
1. Chapter 1

I know that many of you are waiting on me to update my Gaara Fanfiction; I promise I will have it up soon, I'm hoping to have it up by tuesday, so that's about a day and a third if you want to get into technicalities..

Anyway, Here's a Hellsing fanfic, I again don't think it is a great story, but what the hell do i know, a lot of you keep coming back to read my stuff so there must be something good about it... Now, there is quite a bit of **PROFANITY** used, if you do not like it or whatnot, i suggest you don't read this story...

Tell me what you think, I would like feedback on this story, because if you people don't like it, then I'm taking it down...

And without further adieu here is the story...

Hellsing Chapter 1

She didn't understand what was happening; never before had she encountered real vampires, though these actually seemed to be more like mindless zombies. She couldn't understand how these things seemed to overrun her home, but- these things looked like the people in the small town she lived in. _What is going on?_ She questioned herself as she ran from these things. She glanced back to see how much these creatures had gained on her when she ran into something hard. This thing caught her in its grip and she nearly screamed when she turned to see what she'd run into, only to see what appeared to be an actual vampire. They truly live up to the standards of creepiness, or at least this one did.

"Go find any other survivors," The vampire, he appeared to be the leader of these fumbling creatures. _Well that was obvious._ She thought to herself. "Internal issues girl?" He asked her with a knowing, sadistic smirk.

"What the hell are you? Why are you here and what do you want?" She cried out, looking at him in slight fear.

"Well you stupid, little girl, I am a vampire, I'm here to create an army of ghouls and I want your blood." The vampire told her with a sneer.

Said girl looked up at the vampire with a glare, no one called her a little girl. _No one._ "Get the fuck of me you creepy ass fucker, I'm not going to be your next meal!"

"Oooh, feisty, I like them fe-"

"Let her go, Freak." Came a male voice from the left; the girl looked over and gasped at the sight of a large gun being pointed at her and the vampire holding her captive.

"Who the hell are you?" The vampire asked as he glared at the man with the gun.

"You needn't worry who I am, it won't matter. Let the girl go." The man said again, the grip on the gun never wavering.

"Why should I?" The vampire sneered.

"Because I'd rather not shoot the girl too," The man said causing the girl to whimper. "Relax human, you won't get hurt."

"You just told him that you didn't want to have to shoot me too, how is that supposed to make me feel? Sure as hell not relaxed." She snapped, disregarding the fact that a vampire held her in its grip. "And what do you mean hu-oh fuck, you're one of them, will you all get the fuck away from me?!"

"Shut up human," The vampire holding her snapped, tightening his grip on her, causing her to have trouble breathing.

"Human, are you a virgin?" Asked the one with the gun.

The girl glared at him as she answered slightly breathlessly, "Yes, but what the hell kind of question is that?"

"Just a need to know in case something unpleasant arises." He told her, a smirk that revealed his fangs on his face.

_This is so not my idea of a fun weekend. _She thought to herself as she felt dizzy.

"Last time you Freak scum, put her down," The man said.

"What are you going to do if I don't," The vampire asked smugly.

The man didn't reply as he pulled the trigger and shot the vampire, who stupidly turned to face to bullet, causing it to narrowly miss piercing the girl; only scraping the very top of her shoulder, which in turn caused her to scream.

"Fuck that hurt," She yelled, squeaking as the vampire holding her turned to dust. "Oh shit!" She cried out as she stumbled back away from the pile of ash, bumping into the vampire who had saved her. "Oh god!" She shouted as she jumped away from him, holding her shoulder as she did so.

"What's your name, human?" The vampire asked her as he watched her, an amused smile on his face.

"You first you weirdo," The girl said as she glared at him.

"A weirdo, huh?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice. "My name is Alucard."

"Nhira Varens," The girl said as she watched the vampire as he moved to walk towards her. "Stay there, don't come any closer to me."

"You're going to pass out human." Alucard told her as he took a step towards her.

"What do you care? You're a blood-sucking weirdo," She snapped as she felt dizzy and noticed she was swaying. She flinched as the vampire caught her before she hit the ground, barely registering what he said about his master not going to be happy.

The next thing Nhira knew there was a woman yelling and it was making her headache worse as she woke up completely. She tried ignoring it for a few moments, but the woman just would not shut up.

"God damn woman, shut your trap!" She snapped, opening her eyes to see a strict looking blonde woman glaring at her. "What, you're giving me a damn headache," She hissed as she glared back before turning to inspect her shoulder which she found to be wrapped and resting against someone's chest. "Put me down weirdo." She felt his arms shift and quickly added, "Nicely, please."

He laughed as he let her legs drop before letting go of her torso after she gained most of her balance. "You're an odd human," He told her, ignoring the looks from the woman, the man behind her, and the other girl next to him.

"Where the hell are we?" Nhira asked, ignoring everyone else as she looked around, noticing that she didn't recognize anything around her.

"England," The vampire told her, laughing as she whipped around and stared at him like he'd grown an extra head; which he could do by the way, but at the moment he wasn't.

"Mind telling me why I'm in England? I don't belong here, I need to be back home, I need to be back in the states, where I belong." She practically shouted.

"You cannot go back there; everyone you know is gone and those who are there have had their memories erased; they don't know who you are, anything they ever knew about you is gone." The blonde woman said.

"And just who the hell are you?" Nhira snapped; she was not happy, first she was scared to death having been chased by those stupid ghoul things and then she ran into a stupid vampire that wanted to kill her, another who saved her and brought her to England and now she has to deal with people no longer knowing who she is; this just keeps getting better and better. "And who the hell made it alright for you to have their memories wiped?!"

"I'm Sir Integra Hellsing, head of Hellsing organization, ridding the world of Freaks and Ghouls. I have authority to make decisions that I think are appropriate for the situations at hand." The blonde woman said, but Nhira had tuned her out as she tried to figure out why the hell she'd heard the name Hellsing before.

"I don't care!" She snapped. "I've been scared half to death by those ghoul things and that stupid vampire wanted to kill me, and then he," here she pointed at Alucard. "Nearly took my arm off when he killed that stupid thing and then I wake up to find out all this bullshit, yeah, great way to spend my weekend!"

"Alucard," Integra called.

"Yes Master?" He replied.

"Put her to sleep, she's still in shock." She ordered.

"Yes Master."

"No, don't fucking touch me, don't do any of your freaky mind crap, stay the fuck away from me!" Nhira shouted. "And what the hell are ghouls anyway?"

"Ghouls are people that have been bitten by a vampire," Alucard told her, to which Nhira just gave him a blank stare. "Deflowered people."

"Okay, but that doesn't really explain as to why you needed to know whether I was a virgin or not." Nhira muttered,

"If you were to become a technicality of the situation I would have had to do the same thing I did to Police Girl over there; I'd have to turn you into a true vampire." Alucard told her as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"You were- wait, wha?" Nhira asked as she passed out, falling to the ground, only to be caught by Alucard's mysterious shadows.

"Shall I find her a room Sir?" Asked the other man.

"Yes, Walter find her a room, I have a feeling she's going to be here for quite a while." Integra told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's chapter two of this story and for those that are reading my Gaara fanfiction, I'm working on it...hopefully it'll be up before five months passes..i am starting college soon, so i am not entirely sure how much it will effect my story writing, but hopefully i'll still have enough time to write my stories... anyway..

A reviewer said that Alucard seemed like he was going to be OOC because he saved Nhira when he didn't necessarily need to and that i needed to get a new plot... Yes, he did save her and yes, he will most likely continue to be OOC, why? Cuz it's my story and that's just how I'm writing it and i don't really have a plot for your information, i just write, it just flows and if you honestly don't like my story then i'm not goign to make you read it.

Another reviewer said to make Alucard more freaky/creepy..well, I don't know if I will be able to accomplish that because don't find him to be freaky or creepy, i think he's totally awesome and therefore i'm unsure as to whether i'll be able to make him seem more freaky/creepy..

Someone said that they also didn't understand why Alucard would save another person..get over it. It's a fanfiction. I can have whatever i want to happen in the story.. I could make pigs blue and have the wings of angels if I so wished it.

I was also informed that my story sounds like another story out there called "An American Hellsing," if the author of that story is or ends up reading my story, please note that I have not read that story, so if anything is similar, it is a coincidence.

Anyway, without further adieu, here's chapter 2

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM HELLSING, JUST NHIRA.. I'd say that i own the plot, but there isn't really any plot.**

Hellsing Chapter 2

"Urg.." Nhira groaned as she woke up, burying herself deeper beneath the blanket above her. She suddenly shot up, the bed beneath her didn't feel familiar to her at all, glancing around, she found that this was indeed not her room (who woulda thought) and that she had no idea where she was. "Damn."

"What were you expecting?" Came a voice from the left of the bed.

Nhira looked over and glared at the man in the red suit, who just so happened to be lounging on the bed she was laying in, acting as if he owned the place. "I was expecting to have been a very detailed dream."

Alucard grinned, causing the girl to flinch, which in turn caused him to laugh sadistically at her fear, his fangs in full view for her to see, which caused her to tremble slightly with fright at the thought that another vampire had almost bitten into her with fangs like those that the vampire in front of her has. "No such luck, human."

"Are you always such an ass? Why did you save me anyway? It's not like I'm important to you or anyone else in the world." Nhira said as she looked at the man suspiciously, trying to ignore and hide her fear of the man- the Vampire in front of her; she couldn't exactly call him a man, for the fact that he is in fact inhuman.

"You almost became a technicality," Alucard explained. "I needed to get rid of the Freaks and Ghouls in your town, saving you wasn't part of the deal." He paused here, looking at Nhira in an unnerving fashion, causing the girl to flinch again. "Not until I, how did you phrase it, nearly took your arm off,' I believe is what you said."

"It's only true," Nhira grumbled, looking away from the unnerving stare of the vampire. "The bandages covering my entire right shoulder and half of my arm itself are evidence of that. Ugh, this is total and utter bullshit, I want to go home."

"Well, you're going to be here a while yet Miss, so I'd get used to it," Came an aged voice from the door.

"And you are?" Nhira asked.

"I'm Walter, Sir Integra Hellsing's butler." He replied.

"The butler, great..this shit keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Nhira muttered sarcastically. "And what exactly am I supposed to get used to?"

"Him," Walter replied, nodding in Alucard's direction. "And Miss Victoria, but I don't think that she'll bother you as much as Alucard will. Now, would you like some tea?" He asked as if Alucard wasn't there.

"Um, what kind of tea," Nhira asked, trying to inconspicuously move away from the vampire that was on the bed.

"Hot tea Miss," Walter replied.

"What brand of tea do you use?"

"We have many, which would you prefer; Red Rose, Earl G-"

"Red Rose please, sorry for cutting you off." Nhira said with a sheepish smile. "And would it be too much trouble for you to make it an iced tea, rather than hot?"

"It's alright Miss," Walter said with a small, but warm smile. "It's no problem Miss Varens."

"Just Nhira ple- HOLY FUCKING HELL!!" Nhira screamed as she was lifted into the air by black shadows, it seems Alucard was tired of being ignored. "PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN, WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF SICK AND TWISTED GAME IS THIS?!"

Nhira was answered by Alucard's deranged laughter and a sigh from Walter before he left.

"There is no such thing as a 'holy hell' you know," Alucard told her with a laugh as he let her fall back down onto the bed.

Nhira was breathing heavily as she turned to glare at Alucard. "I know," She hissed through clenched teeth. "It's called an oxymoron you moron!"

Alucard laughed as he phased through the bed towards the floor, causing Nhira to become paranoid, looking around the side of the bed he'd been lounging on; patting at the mattress and glancing around the room. When it appeared that he was gone and it was safe, Nhira began to relax only to scream as she felt herself pulled through the bed.

When she felt solid again, she found that she was gripping onto Alucard's coat like her life depended on it and without thinking, she grabbed Alucard's gun and shot him in the chest. As soon as she realized what she'd done she dropped the gun, which landed in a loud thud with the weight, and stared with a morbid fascination as the hole in Alucard's chest healed as he laughed like the maniac that he is.

"Shit," Nhira muttered as she turned around to find that she was in what appeared to be an office; Sir Interga's office to be exact, seeing as she was the one sitting behind the desk. She gave a sheepish smile, "Hi."

"Good evening," Integra said with a nod of her head, her fingers laced together in front of her. "I asked Alucard to bring you here, but I should have known better and sent Walter and had him bring you." She said with a glare at the vampire standing behind Nhira.

"It was funny Master, you have to admit." Alucard said, the amusement in his voice almost palpable in the room.

"It was also rude," Nhira snapped as she glared at Alucard over her shoulder as she walked closer to Integra's desk, sitting down in one of the comfortable chairs that were there.

"I wanted to inform you that all of your things are being shipped here and should arrive within the next two days, maybe sooner." Intergra said, not seeming, or rather, choosing not to notice the depressed state this information put Nhira in as she continued. "Also, seeing as you'll be here for who knows who long I want you to begin training with Alucard and Seras and the soldiers."

"For what purpose?" Nhira asked as she pulled her feet up into the chair with her, staring at Intergra over her knees.

"If you're to be staying here, you're going to have to earn your keep," Integra told her.

Nhira nodded and stared out the window behind Interga, not noticing when Walter walked into the room with her tea. She was finally snapped out of her spacey stated when Alucard directed his shadows up Nhira's back, causing her to scream and nearly knock the tray out of Walter's hands.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Nhira said as she stilled the tall glass of tea, muttering under her breath, "Stupid vampire… Thank you Walter." She took the glass and the sugar dish, using almost half the dish of sugar in the tea before taking a sip of it. She ignored the incredulous looks from Walter and Integra as she drank half the glass of tea, barely noticing Alucard's soft laughter in the background.

"Walter, show Nhira the way to her room and then have the limo take her to the mall or whatever store she wants and give her a credit card to get things she'll need." Integra said as she picked up a pen and began to finish her paperwork.

"This way Miss," Walter said when Nhira stood up, directing her to the door, causing Nhira to think 'Ah, no way, who would have ever thought you had to leave this room first.' This in turn caused Alucard to laugh, confusing Integra and Walter and scaring Nhira.

As Walter led her down two hallways, up a flight of stairs, around another hallway, and up a second flight of stairs, Nhira couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched, but everything she looked, there was nothing there.

"Here we are Miss, your room," Walter said. "I'll be back in twenty minutes to show you down to the kitchen for some food and then out to the limo."

Nhira smiled as she walked through the doorframe into the room. "Thank you Walter."

"Of course Mi-" Walter began, only to be cut off.

"Just Nhira please, being called Miss makes me feel weird." Nhira said. "And I'm sorry for cutting you off again."

"Of course M-, I mean, Nhira." Walter said as he bowed and left.

Nhira sighed and looked around the room, there really wasn't much for her to do, considering she didn't have any of her things. 'Yet,' she reminded herself sadly, going to sit on the bed, only to nearly have a heart attack and drop the glass when Alucard phased through the bottom of the bed.

"You humans confuse me," Alucard chimed in casually as if he hadn't caused Nhira to nearly drop the glass she was holding at his sudden arrival on the bed.

"Really, and how's that," Nhira asked, trying to keep her distance from him. "Oh and sorry about shooting you, I wasn't thinking."

"Are all humans as apologetic as you?" Alucard asked as he stared at her.

"No, me and my friends were sort of chronic apologizers," Nhira said, keeping a suspicious eye on Alucard.

"Why?" Alucard asked as he continued to stare at her.

"Why do you care?" Nhira asked, feeling tears well up in her eyes at the thought of her friends that she'd never see again.

"Like I said you humans confuse me." Alucard told her.

"Whatever," Nhira muttered as she put the glass down on the bedside table. She ignored Alucard and walked into the bathroom to wash her face, something she did to keep herself from crying.

When she walked back into the bedroom, Alucard wasn't there and she was on edge, waiting for him to show up again. She sighed, not noticing the eyes in the shadows when she had her back turned, jumping slightly when Walter knocked on the door, announcing his return. And as she left the room, she didn't hear Alcuard laugh softly as he thought about how fun the evening was going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, so here's chapter 3, there is going to be some OOCness and you're just going to have to get over it, so I hope you like it, if not, you're welcome to comment and review.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing; only Nhira and the somewhat forming plot; and you're not allowed to use Nhira unless I've given permission, I had a friend of mine help me with a unique name and she ended up giving me one out of names I believe she has a long list of.**

Without any further adieu here's the next chapter.

Hellsing Chapter 3

Nhira sighed as she sat in the limousine fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, not at all comfortable with the vampire in the car with her, as they drove towards the closest mall. She had protested to having the vampire with her, insisting that she would be fine without him, only to have it pointed out that she was in fact wounded and with the vampire activity in England she wouldn't be very safe. Due to this correct information being thrown in her face, Nhira had begrudgingly agreed to have Alucard accompany her to the mall.

"I don't see what the problem is human, I'm protecting you." Alucard said with a smirk.

"Che, yeah, after you've already shot me." Nhira muttered as she glared out the window, watching as the sun fell behind the horizon, painting the sky a dark blue, nearly a black.

"I did save you though," Alucard said smartly.

"Yeah, whatever," Nhira muttered. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost little human, almost," Alcucard told her.

Nhira rolled her eyes and rested her head on the window, not paying attention until her head slipped and she almost fell out of the limo when the door opened. "God damn asshole," She muttered as she glared at Alucard, pulling herself from the car.

Alucard laughed as he watched Nhira pick herself up from where she'd fallen as get out of the car.

"Yeah, laughed it up you asshole." Nhira grumbled. "Can we just get this over with?"

Alucard continued to chuckle as they made their way into the mall, much to Nhira's annoyance. As they were wandering around the mall Nhira favored ignoring him while she looked for her favorite store; and as soon as she found it Alucard nearly lost sight of her as she hurried through the crowd and into the store.

_Hot Topic…_ Alucard mused as he walked inside and glanced around at the walls and the atmosphere of the place. _This could be very interesting…very interesting indeed._ He watched as Nhira went straight to the clothing; pants with chains, skirts with tears and chains, boots of all sorts, shirts of all sorts and jewelry and action figures and dvds and cds. Nhira jumped when Alucard popped up behind her and spoke.

"This credit card isn't going to have any money left over is it little human?" He asked softly.

"Of course it will, it'll just be a greatly reduced amount of money." Nhira muttered as she grabbed five or six pairs of pants, six skirts, eight corset shirts, fifteen different t-shirts, an assortment of bras and panties, some thigh-highs, and a couple belts before turning to Alucard, who was following behind her as he glanced around the store.

"If you're going to follow me, could you be useful and hold this for me?" She asked, unsure if he'd actually do it; so needless to say, she was surprised when he smiled at her, which scared her by the way, and took the pile of assorted things from her.

"Of course," He purred deeply, effectively freaking her out even more.

"Right, I'm going to go back to shopping now," Nhira said as she turned back to the store and grabbed four pairs of boots, a large assortment or jewelry, some incense, notebooks, ten or so cds, different colors of nail polish, and a bunch of make-up. "Alright, let's pay for this stuff and go get me some food or something."

"If that's what you want little human," Alucard said, somewhat distracted by the store.

"Alright, you're acting somewhat normal, stop, it's freaking me out," She muttered as she set the stuff she was holding and the stuff Alucard was holding on the counter and speaking to the clerk behind the counter. "You're probably going to hate me…I'd like one of each or your fedora hats that you have up on the wall." After the man behind the counter got each of the seven hats down and rung up what was already on the counter, the total came out to a total of around nine hundred and seventy-seven pounds.

"Thank you, and have a good night," The clerk said with a lecherous smile, which Nhira ignored as she walked out of the store, Alucard close behind. "Alright, um, let's go to bath and body works before I get something to eat."

"Alright little human," Alucard said with a grin.

"Are you feeling alright, you seem to be acting a bit odd," Nhira said as she walked into bath and body works, handing Alucard the two bags that she was holding and going to grab one of the reusable bags the shop had and went straight to the lotions and soaps on the wall, finding exactly what she was looking for in less than a minute and filling the bag with four of each of the items from the Japanese Cherry Blossom line before going to the check out and paying for eight hundred pounds' worth of body care products.

"I was ordered to be…polite little human," Alucard told her as they were leaving the store and heading to the food court.

"Of course you were," Nhira muttered as she walked up to a Japanese food take out sort of thing and ordered a bowl of teriyaki chicken over white rice with a side of miso soup and sushi and an extra large soda, no ice. And with an awesome balancing trick, she made it to a table without Alucard's help and sat down and began eating; which was interrupted by the sudden presence of a blonde man with glasses, in a priest's outfit.

"What're ye doin' runnin' about in public, ye monst'r?" The blonde haired man growled as he glared at Alucard.

"What are you doing outside of your territory uninvited, Judas Priest?" Alucard countered as he glared back at the man.

Now, there are a few things you just didn't do; first, you didn't call Nhira a little girl and second, you never interrupted her meal, and you never touched her food unless offered to you or if she was finished. This man, whom she didn't know had just interrupted her meal and she wasn't happy.

"Hello, I'm sorry, I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting," Nhira said sweetly as she stood up in front of the man, placing her between him and Alucard. "I'm Nhira, and you are?"

The man looked at her curiously, wondering what she was doing with the vampire as he answered, "I'm Alexander Anderson, Paladin of the Vatican."

"Right, well, Mr. Anderson, I don't know what problem you have with the asshole over there, and personally I don't care, but what I do care about is that you've interrupted my meal, and I hate having my meal interrupted-"

"Well, Miss, I'm-"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking, it's rude and I wasn't finished," As Nhira was laying into Anderson, Alucard sat there watching the scene and laughing quietly to himself. "So, I don't care who you are, what you're a part of, or if you're trying to kick Alucard's ass, whatever you have to say or whatever you want to do will have to wait until I'm done eating, so sit your ass down and shut the hell up. Now," She hissed, her eyes narrowed as she watched the blonde take the seat next to her, diagonally from Alucard before she sat back down and resumed eating, but not before kicking Alucard and telling him to shut up too; not that it really did anything. When she was done eating, she glared at the two and told them not to move as she got up and walked up to the counter again and bought their whole stock of sushi that was out and four more teriyaki bowls and three large containers of miso soup, a refill on the soda along with buying a second soda before pulling off another balancing act and walking back to the table to find that neither man had moved; that she could tell anyway.

"Alucard, could you take the bags to the limo and tell him to be waiting outside the entrance doors," Nhira asked as she set everything down on the table, ignoring the blonde man's presence. Alucard seemed hesitant, but nodded as he stood up, his gaze seemingly permanently attached to the blonde man. Nhira looked at Alucard, silently telling him that she'd be alright, unsure as to whether her message would get across to him or not. It seemed as though it did when Alucard glanced at her and picked up the bags and walked to a secluded part of the mall and phased out to the limo. Nhira turned her attention to the priest and kind of glared at him, still a little pissed about having been interrupted while eating.

"Watch my food, don't let anyone take it," She said as she walked towards the ice cream place and ordered a large waffle cone with cookies and cream ice cream with chocolate chips, fudge chunks (there's a difference), white chocolate chips, and caramel syrup. She walked back to the table, eating some of the ice cream, to find Alucard walking back as well.

"Do you really need that little human?" Alucard asked as he looked at the ice cream she was eating.

"No, but who cares?" Nhira muttered. "Ya'll gave me a credit card and I'm damn well going to use it. Now you two grab the food and walk to the car with it, and don't drop it, whatever your guys' problem is, it can wait until my food is safely in the car."

Alucard laughed, scaring Nhira a bit as she walked, causing him to laugh even more, which caused Anderson to glare at the vampire. And this was how they walked out to the limo, Alucard 'accidentally' scaring Nhira and Anderson glaring at him. As soon as the food Nhira were sitting in the car, Nhira rolled the window down and looked the the two who were facing each other now, both looking amused.

"You may now commence your, whatever as I go back to the manor," Nhira said before turning to the driver and telling him to go, not looking back as she heard evil laughter. "Call Sir Hellsing, inform her that Alucard is in a fight with the Paladin Alexander Anderson."


	4. Not my Day!

Hey, sorry for the wait for those of you who are following this story. I'm having issues with my laptop. But it's here and it's a bit longer than my previous chapters.

I hope you all like this chapter. I worked on this for a while. And those that like my other stories, I'm trying to update those as well.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hellsing or any of the characters. I own the OC and the animals listed, or friends of mine own them, don't strae at the screen like I'm insane; I already know that I am.**

Thank you and enjoy.

**Hellsing Chapter 3**

When she got back to Hellsing Organization Sir Integra was waiting.

"What happened," She demanded.

"Alucard and I went shopping, we were in the food court, I was eating when the blonde showed up. He interrupted my meal, which I hate, and I snapped at him, told him that whatever problem he and Alucard had could wait until I was finished eating, and he could have a seat if he wanted to wait." Nhira explained as she ate more of her ice cream, shrugging at the look of surprise on Walter's face and the look of surprise in Integra's eye. "I really don't see what the big deal is," She muttered as she finished off her ice cream and told the driver that she'd get her things out of the trunk.

"The big deal is that he is outside his jurisdiction without invitation. The Vatican will definitely hear about this." Integra told her.

"Well, I don't know what that has to do with little old me, but whatever." Nhira said as she removed her shopping bags from the trunk and then went back to the door and retrieved her food. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be up in my room." She said as she pulled off another balancing act and made her way into the mansion and up to her room, miraculously not dropping anything.

As soon as she made it into her room, she placed her food on the desk and her shopping on the floor next to the desk and then flopped down on the bed; falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

When she awoke the next morning, it was to someone knocking on her door.

"Miss Nhira, are you awake?" Came Walter's voice through the door.

Just a second Walter," She called as she stood from her bed. "Yes?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Sir Integra bid me to tell you that your belongings are here and that some of the soldiers are to help you bring it all up to your room."

"Wow, that was quick," She said softly, surprised they'd gotten her stuff here within forty-eight hours, give or take.

"That's Hellsing's specialty Miss Nhira." Walter said with a smile in his eyes, his monocle glinting a bit in the light.

"So I'm noticing," She said with a smile. "Well, I'll be down to help in a few minutes."

"Of course," Walter said, a small smile gracing his features. "You might want to get dressed first."

"What're you talking about, I am-" Nhira cut off as she looked down at herself. "Well, that's odd, I went to bed fully clothed. Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I thought you knew," Walter said, the skin around his eyes crinkling as his smiled widened a bit. "My mistake. Should I tell the men to expect you down in the foyer in about twenty minutes?"

"Yes, that should be good, see you later Walter." She said as she closed her door and turned to get dressed. She pulled out a pair of pants with zippers crossing in multiple directions on the legs and chains hanging from D-rings on the front and back of the pants, a white shirt with the Joker from The Dark Knight on it, his catchphrase written across the top in bloody letters, a pair of underwear and a bra, a set of stockings and one of the pairs of boots. Getting dressed took her about fifteen minutes and she took another three quickly putting on some black eyeliner and green eye shadow; to bring out the green in her eyes rather than the hazel color that accompanied it. Before leaving her room, she quickly ran a brush through her red-brown curls and placed a black fedora with skull and crossbones along the band of it on her head, closing her door as she left.

Walking down the stairs to the main foyer, she noticed all eyes on her, the majority of them studying her with lecherous looks she did not like at all.

"Jeez, what did you guys do? Uproot everything but the house itself?" She asked as she surveyed the large number of boxes in the foyer. She sighed softly, ignoring the men around her as she looked at the boxes containing what seemed to be everything from her home; things that would no doubt cause her to reminisce and then cry over things that could never be changed, no matter how much she wished they could. Just as she was about to let out another soft sigh of desperation, she heard cat meows. "Kitties?" She called softly, nearly grinning upon hearing more mewling for her attention again. Nhira smiled widely upon hearing the noise and maneuvered her way through the boxes to find them, not noticing that another pair of eyes, red eyes, followed her movements. Nhira made a noise of happiness as she found the cage she was looking for, the one that held her babies; crouching down and slipping her fingers through the bars to pet them.

"Hi babies," She said softly, counting them to make sure they were all there. "Five… nine… twelve… seventeen… nineteen… twenty-two, oh good, you're all here. They'd have to go find you if you weren't, because I would not be a happy camper, not at all."

She ignored the looks she was getting for talking to her cats like she was insane. It's not her fault people don't realize that cats do in fact understand people. She looked up at a small group of the men, the few that weren't looking at her like a piece of meat; don't these people have families they go visit? She thought to herself.

"Where are my other animals?" She asked, hoping they'd at least brought her dogs.

"The rest of them are all in the truck," One of them told her.

"They seemed pretty set on not wanting to move at all." Another one informed her.

"Yeah, they're pretty stubborn," She said softly. "I'll get them as soon as all of this is moved up stairs."

The four nodded as they turned to grab a few of the boxes from around her so she could walk without trying to maneuver around the maze of boxes.

Nhira smiled at them as she picked up her cats' cage and a large box of cd's and her boom box before making her way up the stairs trying not to fall as she did so. She heard the men behind her scramble to pick up boxes and hurry after her. Nhira rolled her eyes as she reached the door, managing to open it without asking for assistance.

"Just line the boxes along the wall there and I'll get them later." She told the men before entering her room and closing the door behind her and setting the cd's and boom box down on the ground beside her bed and placing the cage on the bed itself. Nhira smiled, scratching some of the cats' ears before muttering softly to them.

"I'll be back soon, I have to go get the dogs." She said softly before leaving the room again, noticing that the majority of the boxes were already lined against the wall. "Wow." She muttered before making her way back down stairs and found one of the four men from the group that wasn't staring at her. "Could you tell me where my other animals are at please?"

"In one of the trucks out front ma'am." He informed her.

"Thank you, and in the future, just call me Nhira, ok?" She said before walking off, not giving the man time to reply.

Nhira quickly made her way outside and saw a small number of men standing outside one of the trucks and went over to see what was going on inside the truck.

"Arg! Stupid mutt!" Nhira heard a man shout, turning to look into the truck just in time to see said man kick the dog he was yelling at, causing it to yelp in pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She exclaimed, jumping up into the truck to defend her dog. "You don't just go around kicking people's animals you asshole!" And for good measure, she kicked the man in the ribs; hard.

The men stared, amazed that this girl had just attacked one of their own men. Said man became quite enraged, just about ready to hit her when the dog he'd kicked jumped up and latched onto the man's throat, pinning him to the ground.

"You see, that's the thing about dogs, they can be quite protective of their owners, and this guy, he's very, very protective of me. And since you've already abused him, he really doesn't like you." She said, crouching next to the dog to talk to the man's face. "Isn't that right boy?" She said turning her attention to the dog. "You're such a good boy, yes you are," She said as she pat him on the head.

"Get… him.. off!" The man said as he tried to struggle away.

Nhira gave an exasperated sigh as she stood, "Drop it Whip-it." She giggled softly as the dog glanced up at her, relaxing its jaw. "Good boy, put it down, let go."

The dog released the man's neck and circled around her and sat down in front of her feet, growling softly at the man who scrambled to his feet.

"Keep that thing away from me!" He shouted.

"Then just stay away and don't touch my pets, because one of these times, you're going to have all of them attacking you and I won't call them off." She hissed. "And if I find out that you've hurt any of the other ones, you're going to feel everything you did to them tenfold, got it? That's a promise."

The man just glared at her and jumped out of the truck, pushing other soldiers out of his way as he went passed. Nhira rolled her eyes and turned to the rest of the dogs in the truck, smiling as she saw them poking their heads out of where they were hiding.

"Come on pups, it's okay now. Nothing is going to happen, not while I'm around." She said, kneeling down to pet them each in turn. "That's it, my good dogs, come on, let's go." She stood once again and led the way out of the truck, watching as the six of them hopped off the edge of the truck, unsure of whether they'd make it or not. The men that had previously surrounded the truck parted like the Red Sea as she led her dogs into the house and up to her room, where she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of Alucard. "Jeez, shouldn't you be hiding somewhere in a dark corner?" She asked.

"I don't have to, I could walk around in the sun if I felt so inclined, but I would rather not go through that troublesome pain." He told her with that creepy grin of his.

"Ugh, that is so not cool." She muttered.

Alucard went to reply, but was cut off at the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Miss Nhira, I would like to inform you that your cars are in the garage and some of the men have taken it upon themselves to tinker with them." Walter said through the door.

"Ugh! It is just NOT my day!" She snapped, opening the door and digging through one of the boxes that had been labeled 'Dark, creepy bedroom', she really didn't understand what was so creepy about it, dark, sure, but not creepy. Her digging led to her pulling out a few daggers, which amused Alucard and worried Walter as they watched her walk down the hall to the stairs and disappear from their vision.

"I suppose I should try to keep her from killing anyone," Walter said quietly.

"This looks to prove amusing," Alucard said with a grin as he faded into the floor through his shadows, reappearing in the shadows in the garage just in time to see Nhira slam the door open.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She yelled. "Do you people have no sense of respect for other people's belongings?!"

A few men that were working on the silver with blue tint 1965 Mustang looked up at her confused, holding various wrenches and ratchets.

"Put everything back the way it was! Better yet, just put down what you're working with and step away from my cars. NOW!" She yelled, gripping her daggers tightly as she glared at the men, who were not moving. "Are you people deaf or just stupid, get away from my cars before I make you get away." She hissed, her eyes glinting fiercely.

"Damn, girl, what's your problem, we're just fixing them up," One of the guys said as he stood from his hunched position and began walking towards her; bad idea.

Nhira growled dangerously as she watched the man approach her, waiting for the right moment to strike. Alucard sat in the shadows in the corner of the room as Walter showed up in the doorway, Sir Integra by his side.

"What are you, a dog?" The man laughed as he was now arm's length from Nhira.

Nhira growled as she lashed out, catching ahold of the man's arm, twisting it behind his back, reaching her other hand around and placing the blade of one of her daggers at the crotch of his pants.

"Well, why don't I fix you then? I mean, it's not important to you anyway, right?" Nhira hissed, the man breathing fairly deeply, painfully aware of what was at stake at the moment. "Seriously, are all of you idiots stupid? First one of you idiots kicks my dog and now you're destroying mine and my father's classic cars, who the fucking hell do you think you are?! Now, once again, get away from the cars! Now!"

This time around, the men listened and set their tools down right where they were at and slowly backed away from the cars. Nhira shoved the man she was keeping ahold of away from her, muttering 'Imbeciles.'

"Crazy bitch," The man muttered, causing Nhira to take one of her smaller daggers and flick it to the floor, literally a hair breath away from his crotch.

"Say it again, I dare you." She hissed, her eyes glinting dark.

The man opened his mouth when Sir Integra cut him off. "ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to look at her, Nhira still playing with one of her daggers as the men all bowed slightly to the Head of their organization.

"You men will do as she asked, no questions asked, understand?" She commanded.

"Yes, Sir!" They chorused back at her before she turned and walked away.

Nhira glared at the men as she retrieved her dagger from the floor. "Just stay the hell away from my things, especially the cars. Now get away!" Nhira watched with a pleased satisfaction as the men nearly high-tailed it out of the garage.

Nhira sighed as she looked at the '65 Mustang (Which was hers), '69 Charger (her father's), '70 Roadrunner (from the junk yard), '70 Challenger (junk yard),'72 Gran Torino (junk yard), and the '69 Chevelle (junk yard) sadly, reminiscing on the days she and her dad spent fixing them up from the old heaps of rust they found them as; now she would have to fix them again, but this time, she'd be alone. She flinched slightly as she heard and felt Alucard come up behind her. "Not now Alucard." She mumbled, walking over to the Charger and ran her hand along its side. "I'm sorry Daddy," She said softly, a tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

Alright, for those that may wonder, my father does actually have the '69 Charger and I'm trying to get the '65 Mustang.

E-F-P


	5. How Do You Like That?

So, I wrote this in a day; surprised me by a lot.. But anyway, let me know what you think.. and yes, I know that Alucard is OOC, trust me, some of you will figure it out, others of you may need to wait until it's explained in the chapters to come, but it will be made clear one way or another.

**DICLAIMER: I do NOT own Hellsing, though it would be very awesome.. I DO own Nhira and the plot that is almost completely solidified.**

It's somewhat amazing to me, I have an almost complete plot for once... wow..

Anyways.. without further Adieu, here is..

**Hellsing Chapter 5**

A few hours later found Nhira in the garage working meticulously on the Charger, if there was one thing she was going to do by tonight, it was make sure that her father's car was all in order. She just didn't understand who people could be so stupid, you don't just mess with and ruin other people's belongings; it's just rude.

As she continued tinkering around, making sure everything was in place, she sung along with her cd that played from her boom box off to the side, not paying attention to the fact that Alucard was still in the garage, intent on not leaving her alone. Apparently, he thought that she had the potential to become a great vampire; fat chance of that happening. Sir Integra wouldn't let him do it, which was fine by Nhira.

As another hour passed, Nhira was almost done putting everything back where it belonged; they'd nearly taken apart half of the inner workings of the car. If they ever got near her cars again, she'd castrate them all; how's that for fixed?

Nhira sighed as she stood straight once more, brushing some loose hair out of her face, streaking grease along her forehead as she looked down at the car with a sad reminiscent smile. She wiped her hands off on the rag, as best as she could anyway and closed the hood before going up to the windshield and resting her cheek against the cold, smooth glass, another tear falling from her eye.

"I love you dad," She said softly, pressing her lips to the glass softly. Sighing again, she went over to the wash basin and rolled her eyes as she noticed the grease on her forehead, rubbing it off with a washrag that had been placed there earlier by Walter.

"You seem to know very well what it is that you're doing little human," Alucard said, popping up behind her.

"Yeah, well, when you're an only child, it kind of happens that you learn things since you've got no one to play games with." Nhira muttered, washing her hands.

"Did you not have a mother you could take after," He asked.

Nhira snorted, "Oh, yeah, I sooooo want to take after a woman who pays no attention to her child and bitches and complains all day. No thanks, I'll take being a grease-monkey over that any day."

"Nhira, Sir Hellsing would like me to inform you that dinner shall be ready within and hour and a half." Walkter said from the door.

"Alright, and? Am I supposed to dress up? Get all girl-ified?" Nhira asked sarcastically.

"Well, Sir Hellsing is entertaining guests tonight, formal apparel would be appropriate." Walter said with a small smile.

Nhira sighed and pretended to gag. "Lovely, I'll be sure to find something… Suitable."

Walter gave another smile as he disappeared from view.

"Lovely, just fucking wonderful," Nhira growled as she dried her hands and went over to turn off her boom box and take it back upstairs with her.

"Oh, you'll be fine, you've handled people like this before." Alucard said with a grin, his amusement palpable in the air.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Nhira snapped, looking over to Alucard, only to find him, right up against her.

"It'll all make sense in time, little human." He said softly, almost…lovingly? No, she must be imagining things.

"I hope you start making sense," Nhira muttered, walking passed him and into the manor, up to her room, where she was greeted by her cats and dogs and all of the boxes of her belongings in the room rather than out in the hall. "What the hell?"

"I moved everything so it wouldn't be in the way. My Master hates when things are in the way." Alucard said from behind her, causing her to jump and yelp, which in turn made her dogs think she was in trouble and cause three of them to start growling.

"Shh.. hush pups," Nhira said, walking over and trying to calm them down. "It's ok… Hush… Good dogs." Nhira smiled as they relaxed back down onto their beds, which had probably been dragged together by the dogs themselves. "So, why did you move my things? I would have done it."

"You don't have time to be late, My Master wishes for your presence at dinner and she does not accept tardiness." Alucard said with a grin.

Nhira shivered before replying, "Yeah, whatever… Can you go away now so I can get ready?"

"One hour and fifteen minutes," Alucard said before disappearing through the floor.

Nhira watched the spot for a few minutes before moving into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar and setting her boom box on the counter; playing Katy Perry from it, bouncing as she turned the shower on, stripped, and got in the shower. Twenty minutes later she was washed and mostly dry as she searched through the boxes that had arrived. She had a whole box of just formal ware, not all hers, but it was there.

Nhira sighed, having not found anything, pushing boxes out of the way, mindful of the towel that still clung around her body, when she noticed a trunk she'd never seen before. Noticing the think layer of dust on it, she assumed that it had been in the attic of her house; she never went up there, too many spiders. Sighing again, Nhira decided that she didn't have anything to lose by opening it, and that's exactly what she did. Brushing away some of the dust with a rag, she noticed that it once had a name clearly inscribed, but it was hardly, if at all, legible anymore. Undoing the buckles, Nhira coughed as she choked on dust that flew up into her face from opening the trunk. She winced as it creaked, hoping that it hadn't disturbed anyone.

Rustling through the trunk, Nhira found it to be full of dresses, fairly old styled dresses at that; they had authentic corsets and they looked so well kept. Pulling out one of the dresses that caught her eye, she found that not only was it baby blue, but it had a 'v' shaped panel that was a darker blue, but not too dark; it had a high neck and long sleeves and it was fairly lacey. Though it really wasn't something she'd normally wear, it was beautiful and she was drawn to it for a reason she didn't know, nor understand. Her thoughts were disrupted by a knock on her door, reminding her that she was only in a towel. Carefully she made her way to the door, opening it a crack and smiled at Walter.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm to remind you that you only have about forty minutes, Nhira." Walter informed her.

"Dang, um, do you think you could help me?" Nhira asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"With what do you require help?"

"Um, I found something to wear, but I don't know if it's quite what's needed and if it is, I need help getting it on; from what I can tell, it's at least a couple centuries old by estimation."

"Surely I could have a maid come help you," Walter said, he seemed more worried about her modesty than she was; seeing as she was standing in nothing but a towel.

"You could, but that'll just waste time, I'll go into the bathroom and get it on as best as possible, but I still need help."

"If you insist upon my help, then I suppose," Walter told her.

Nhira smiled as she opened the door for him to come in before shutting it behind him quickly. "Thank you so much!"

"Miss Nhira," He began, ignoring the glare he received from her. "Where did you find such a lovely dress?"

"In a trunk that was with my stuff," Nhira told him as she walked over to the clothes she bought and grabbed a pair of underwear before going into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, coming out ten minutes later with the skirts fluttering about her feet, holding the bodice up to her chest with her arms through the sleeves and the neck piece hanging loosely about the back of her neck, making the dress look like a halter, blushing lightly as she looked at Walter.

"It looks lovely on you," He said as Nhira turned so that her bare back was facing him, the ties half done.

"Thank you for your help Walter," Nhira said as Walter began lacing up the rest of the corset, tighter and tighter as it went, but not unbearably so.

"Have you shoes to wear with it?" Walter asked as he tied off the corset.

"Um, I think that there are some white or light blue heels in one of the boxes," She replied, walking over to a box labeled shoes, mindful of the skirts and walked around the animals, so as to not get cat or dog fur on the dress as she rummaged through the box for a few moments before finding the blue heels she'd mentioned.

"Twenty minutes," Walter informed her before exiting her room.

"I'll be down in fifteen," Nhira said, adding quickly, "Hopefully."

"Alucard will be up to escort you in fifteen minutes," Walter said before closing the door and walking down the hall.

"Oh, how lucky I am," Nhira muttered, sitting down in the plush chair and pulling the heels on before turning to the mirror of the vanity in front of her. "Let's see… Silver eye shadow, black eyeliner, and blue mascara," She muttered to herself, pulling said items in front of her, quickly applying the make up in ten minutes. "What to do about the hair?" She muttered as she ran a brush through it fast, but carefully.

Nhira squeaked suddenly as the water in her hair seemed to disappear, letting her hair form it's natural, loose curls as the front sections of hair were pulled back by something she couldn't see, and was held back by a simple blue clip. Having gotten over her shock, Nhira shook slightly at the sound of Alucard's laugh and scowled as she saw him materialize a few feet to her left.

"It's only been twelve minutes," Nhnira muttered as she stood up.

"I have to make sure you're downstairs in five minutes so that you may be 'properly seated'." Alucard said with a grin before he seemed to notice what she was wearing. "Where did you get that?"

"In a trunk amongst my things, I figure it was something from in the attic back home," Nhira said uneasily. "Why?"

"Nevermind, forget it," Alucard said as he held his arm out much like a gentleman would. Nhira was hesitant to take it, which caused Alucard to laugh. "Don't worry, I won't bite.. Much."

"Oh yeah, real funny, asshole." Nhira grumbled as she begrudgingly took his arm.

Alucard flashed her a grin, causing her to tremble again. "In all seriousness lit-"

"Wow, you know how to be serious?" Nhira asked, as though she truly hadn't known that he could.

Alucard gave her a look, causing her to shut her mouth as they walked out the door of her bedroom. "What do you know of your family history?"

"Um, not much, why?"

"Just tell me what you know," Alucard said gently.

"Are you feeling alright? You're acting weird."

"I'm fine little one, just tell me what you know." Alucard replied as they walked down the stairs.

"I actually know little to nothing, no one ever wanted to talk about my family history, especially my mother's side of the family; all I know is that a great, great, great grandmother or something was 'famous' in a bad way in the family for something that happened to her, but whenever I asked what had happened I'd be glared at and told not to talk about things that I didn't understand." Nhira sneered as they reached the bottom of the stairs and began walking towards the ballroom. "I was told by many of my mother's relatives that they found it hard to look at me sometimes because I look so much like her, but they would never tell me why."

Though she told him these things, Nhira couldn't understand why it was that she willingly told him all of this information.

"Can I ask what the importance of my family history is to you?" Nhira asked Alucard as they came up to the doors with two minutes to spare.

"It will make sense soon little one," He said mysteriously.

"I'm not going to get any other answer from you am I?"

"No you will not."

"Whatever then, let's get this over with." Nhira muttered.

Alucard chuckled as the doors opened on their own and announced their arrival to the occupants in the room. Speaking of the occupants in the room, they all seemed to be old; some very old.

'Who the hell are these people?' Nhira thought to herself, only to nearly jump as Alucard answered her unspoken question.

'They're the other Knights of the Round Table.'

Nhira barely raised an eyebrow as her eye twitched slightly. 'Knights of the Round Table? What the hell is this, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table? Did we end up in Avalon rather than England when you took me from my home?'

'I'm sure little human.'

'Would you stop calling me that, seriously, it's getting annoying.'

Alucard just smiled at her as he led her to her seat, to the left or Sir Integra.

"It's good to know that some women still know their place," Spoke one of the men, who received not only a glare from Sir Integra, but Alucard and Nhira as well, which caused him to shrink back.

"And what, may I ask, is that supposed to mean?" Nhira asked, her back straight, but not due to the corset she was wearing.

"It means that women are to be seen, not heard, on the arm of a," Another man spoke, looking Alucard over in disgust. "Man."

Nhira mentally rolled her eyes, causing Alucard to chuckle, which in turn caused a few of the men to stiffen in their chairs.

"Is there a reason as to why I had to open my home to you all and provide dinner when I have more important matters to attend to."

"We are here to discuss the issue of you having yet to marry and produce an heir to Hellsing Organization." A third man spoke up.

"You must marry and produce an heir soon Integra or something may happen and you would leave this organization without a ruling hand." Another man spoke up as dinner was brought forth and served.

Nhira scrunched her nose a bit when she saw that the steak was dry, no moisture or blood to it at all.

"Something wrong, mi'lady?" The man sitting mext to her, with a lecherous look in his eyes asked.

"Yes, this steak it too dry and there is not blood dripping from it." Nhira replied with a glare. "And I kindly demand that you stop looking at my like I am the bloody-less piece of meat that lies on your plate."

Nhira growled at the disapproving looks she received from the men at the table. "You all keep looking at me like that, and you'll find out what I'm really thinking." She snapped before eating some of the potato off her plate.

"Integra smirked proudly at the girl that she thought may be useless. "I would like to inform you all that I do have an heir to the Hellsing Organization, and you've all just insulted her."

Nhira looked at Integra as though she'd lost her mind before swallowing her mouthful of potato to say something, only to have Alucard advise her not to.

"Her?!" A man who had yet to speak, cried out in surprise and horror.

"Yes, her, is there something wrong?" Integra asked coolly.

"Of course there's something wrong!" The man who had just cried out, practically shouted.

"Oh, and just what the hell is so wrong?" Nhira asked, getting quite angry at the pompous men at the table.

"You are not blood related to the Hellsing line," One of the men spoke, as if he were better than her; she'd show him, she didn't know how, but she would.

"Isthat the problem?" Nhira asked, as if it were the most stupid reason in the world.

"Yes," The men all said in unison.

"Alright then," Nhira picked up her unused steak knife and turned her attention to Integra. "Sir Integra, may I see your hand please?"

Integra held her hand out, not knowing what the younger woman was intending to do, but Alucard hadn't stopped the girl, so it must be safe. Nhira took care to pull off Integra's glove before placing the tip of the knife against the pad of Integra's index finger.

"What are you doing?" The man next to Nhira asked.

"Maybe if you could shut up for five minutes, you'd see, and maybe, I stress the maybe, understand." Nhira snapped before putting her full attention into what she was doing. She watched as blood bubbled up and pooled on to tip on Integra's finger and Nhira pierced the skin, resting her own hand under Integra's as she pricked the skin on her own index finger before pressing their fingers together, mixing the blood.

"There, Hellsing blood, however minute, resides in my veins, what do you have to say now?" Nhira asked, still pressing hers and Integra's fingers together.

The men just looked on in horror, disgust, and anger before turning and seeming to converse without speaking, for they all stood and left without speaking.

Nhira rolled her eyes as she relaxed back into the chair, letting go of Integra's finger. "Pompous assholes with sticks so far up their asses it's coming out their noses."

Integra let out a soft chuckle as Alucard came up and Integra allowed him to lick the blood from her finger.

"Welcome to being part of the Hellsing family," Integra said as she watched Nhira.

"Oh joy," Nhira muttered. "My day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" She sighed, holding her bloody finger up as Alucard opened his mouth. "Shut up, that was a rhetorical question." She told him before she relaxed into the chair completely, only to jump as Alucard began to lick the blood from her finger. "Thanks, I guess."


	6. Stop Acting Normal! It's Odd!

Hello, again.. Wow, I can't believe it, I'm actually getting a chapter out five days from the last chapter... it's amazing, isn't it?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hellsing, just Nhira and the plot; which is still in it's final solidifying days, but it's there.**

I won't make those of you who enjoy this story waiting any longer, here is..

Hellsing Chapter 6

Nhira sighed as she sat up in bed the next morning, surrounded by her cats; this was familiar to her and it was nice, but at the same time it was depressing.

Looking around the room Nhira sighed again, knowing that she was going to have to go through all of the boxes that were brought over from her home in the States. She hoped the closet would fit everything; it certainly looked big enough; though, she assumed most of the clothes were her mother's which she wouldn't need.

Shifting on the bed, Nhira disturbed the sleep of a few of the cats, most of them didn't care, but a few of them, once they were awake, they wanted attention. Shimmying her way out of the bed, careful not to step on the dogs that slept around her bed, Nhira made her way into the bathroom and a few minutes later, she was complaining about being up too early as she walked over to the boxes.

Sighing yet again, Nhira began going through the boxes, sorting what was hers, her mother's, and her father's before actually going through the boxes one by one. Looking through the belongings of her father had almost made her cry, but before she could, she was interrupted by a knock on her door. Standing from the chair she dragged over, she made her way to the door and opened it enough to see who it was; Walter, of course.

"Good Morning Nhira, I trust you slept well," Walter said as Nhira opened the door wide enough for the man to step through.

"Well enough I suppose, I had a weird dream, but I can't remember anything specific from it," Nhira informed him as he placed the tray he was carrying on the small table in the room.

"No need to worry, dreams have a funny way of revealing themselves to us in time." Walter said with a soft smile as he walked back to the door.

"I suppose you're right, thank you Walter," Nhira said as she closed the door behind him, turning her attention to the tray that had been brought up for her.

Looking over at her animals, who all seemed to wake up when they smelt food in the room, Nhira felt bad as she realized they probably weren't fed on the way over. "Oh, my poor babies, I'm sure you guys are all hungry."

Rummaging around in the box labeled 'garage' she pulled out food bowls for the dogs, with the cat bowls stacked in them. Placing the bowls on the floor, Nhira just opened the bags of food as the sat in the box.

"Line up!" She ordered, smiling as the dogs and cats lined up in a row (amazing, isn't it). "Now, stay." She said as she began scooping food into the bowls and then placing the bowls down in front of each of them. "Eat up babies."

Nhira then sat down in the chair in front of the table and pulled the top off of the tray and found that there was a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, a large amount of bacon, she assumed to share with her dogs and maybe the cats, there was a large cereal bowl with shredded cheese, a small dish with sautéed mushrooms and a small bottle of ketchup on the tray along with a medium sized pitcher of what looked to be pulp less orange juice with a small glass next to it. Nhira smiled as she sprinkled a handful of cheese over the eggs, dumped all of the mushrooms, and ripped three pieces of bacon up and sprinkled that over the eggs as well before squeezing out some ketchup and mixing it altogether. Smiling as she ate, Nhira watched her cats and dogs, thinking that it was nice to pretend nothing had happened and that everything was normal; if only for a little while.

Having finished breakfast and treated her dogs to bacon and her cats to cheese, Nhira resumed going through the boxes; finishing with her father's stuff, having decided to keep it all and then started on her mother's things, even though she was sure she would just get rid of it, there may be some things that were hers and mot her mother's in the boxes and there may also be some things that she just wanted to keep.

She was disturbed again during lunch, in which, Walter had come up to her room, bearing another tray and took the breakfast tray as he left. Lunch was a large salad, with lettuce (obviously, I would hope) croutons, bacon bits, olives, mushrooms, shredded cheese hard boiled egg, cucumbers, radishes, red and white cabbage, green onions and tomatoes, and Nhira had her choice of dressing; ranch, bleu cheese, thousand island, or vinegar and oil. Choosing the Thousand Island dressing, Nhira practically drowned her salad in it before mixing it up and eating.

After finishing eating, Nhira resumed her task of getting through her mother's boxes; which were numerous by the way. She'd found a few pieces of clothing she'd decided to keep, a number of necklaces and rings, and some other trinkets before deciding that the rest could go to charity; she wouldn't need all these clothes anyway, why bother keeping them.

When Nhira was next interrupted, it was Alucard, who'd decided he wanted to keep her company for the hour or so before dinner as she was going through her things. For the most part, Nhira was ignoring him, but there were times in which he would disturb her and touch something that she would tell him is important and he needs to put it down before he does something to break it.

When dinner time came around, Walter came in and exchanged trays again; dulling noting that Alucard was in the room with a small nod in his direction before leaving. Nhira almost squealed in joy when she saw two grilled salmon fillets on the plate coated in a thin layer of some sort of sauce, and next to the salmon was another plate with a medium rare steak and a baked potato and Nhira smiled as she sat down, totally ignoring Alucard for the time being. Nhira was half way through her meal when Alucard spoke.

"This is the trunk you were speaking of little human?"

Nhira looked up and over at Alucard. "Yes, that's the one; I'm surprised you didn't notice it when you moved my things, why?"

Alucard just smiled, "Don't worry about it right now, you'll understand in time."

"Could you please make sense for once?" Nhira asked as she took a bite of the salmon.

"But mystery is the most fun part of the game; it's second nature to a vampire." Alucard said with a grin, his fangs seeming to glint in the light cast from the two lamps in the room.

"Of course it is," Nhira muttered, placing the top back on the tray. "You wanna help me with something?"

"What am I helping you with?"

"I need to move that armoire to the wall in front of the bed so that I can look at it if I'm sitting on the bed."

Alucard raised an eyebrow and without turning to look at the armoire, he called up his shadows and moved the armoire to the place that Nhira had specified.

"Awesome," Nhira muttered under her breath as she watched the armoire, almost literally, dance its way in front of the bed. "Alright, now, I need this television put on top of it." She said, pointing to the flat screen television that was leaning against the wall.

Nhira had to admit, she was in a fair amount of awe as she watched the shadows that Alucard commanded; so long as they weren't touching her, of course. The way that they moved just made her think of water, even though she knew that wasn't what it was, right?

"Anything else," Alucard asked, his mouth nearly touching her ear, causing her to jump and then freeze.

"No, not, not that I can think of… Thanks," Nhira said hurridly.

Alucard chuckled in her ear. "Don't be so nervous, I'm not going to bite. I've already tasted your blood."

That reminder set shivers down her spine just thinking about it and what she'd done. 'Ooh boy… Forgot about that little... well, big issue. How the hell am I supposed to deal with that.' Nhira thought spastically to herself, cringing when Alucard chuckled more.

"Don't worry about that, you've got a long while before My Master will even think about giving up this organization." Alucard told her. "And don't worry, by that time, you'll be ready to take over as if you were born for it." And just for laughs, he licked her neck, causing her to squeak and stiffen, her eyes bugged out, not blinking.

"Master? Master?" Came Seras's voice from in the hall.

"When will she learn to use her gifts," Alucard growled softly, causing Nhira to try and inch away from him. "And just where do you think you're going little human?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back to him; her back resting against his chest.

"Nowhere apparently," Nhira grumbled as Seras's voice grew louder.

"In here Police Girl," Alucard called, looking over to the door where Seras poked her head in. "What is it Police Girl?"

"Oh!" Seras blushed lightly, which Nhira found a little odd, as she saw how Alucard was holding the new inhabitant of the mansion. "Um… Sir Integra says she wants you to help train the new soldiers tonight."

Alucard's thought seemed to brighten up at the prospect of hurting some of the new soldier; or scaring them at the least, for he loosened his hold on Nhira and she shimmied her way away from him without any problem.

"Yes, go torment other people," Nhira muttered as she sat back down to finish her dinner. "Leave me in peace. If only for however long it is that I can get away from you."

"Your words hurt little human."

"Jeez, would you stop calling me that and call me by my name?" Nhira snapped before taking a bit of the rest of the salmon.

"Oh, you sound so heartbroken," Alucard said with a grin. "Just comfort yourself with the thought that I'll be back later."

"Yes, because that's exactly what I want." Nhira muttered under her breath before eating more of her steak.

Alucard chuckled, which cause Nhira to look at him cautiously. "Don't worry, I won't deny you what you want," He said before licking the corner of her mouth where blood from the steak had dripped from; which in turn, caused Nhira to freeze in her seat.

"Ma-master?" Seras asked, blushing at the display of what she assumed was affection. "We're needed on the training grounds."

"Yes Police Girl," Alucard said, looking at Nhira, who looked petrified where she sat, as he stood to his full height and walked out of the room with Seras.

'He is acting so weird!' Nhira thought to herself.

'I can hear you,' Alucard informed her telepathically the grin on his face heard even through her mind, causing her to jump.

'Get out of my head!' Nhira snapped. 'It is a personal place and I do not appreciate you invading the privacy of it!'

'You'll just have to find ways to block me little one,' Alucard informed her with a chuckle.

'Great,' Nhira grumbled. 'Not even in the sanctuary of my mind can I get away from you.'

'Don't be so glum little one,' Alucard said with a purr. 'It's not all that bad.'

'Something is seriously wrong with you today.'

'And why do you say that, little one?'

"That! That's why, your comments have an endearing air about them, and it's weird. And don't give me that crap about me understanding soon, that's annoying.'

Alucard laughed and she could feel him grinning in her mind. 'Ah, but it will make sense to you soon.'

'I hate that answer.' Nhira grumbled.

Alucard just laughed before he left her in silence.

Nhira looked down at her plate, taking another bite of each the steak and salmon before deciding that she really didn't want to finish either one; so she split it up amongst her pets and let them have it. Needing to get out of her room, Nhira decided to take the tray back to the kitchen herself. Upon getting downstairs, she realized she didn't exactly know where the kitchen was. Sighing to herself, she began exploring the ground floor, listening and looking for signs of the kitchen. It was ten to fifteen minutes later when she found the kitchen; which was huge, it looked to be about half the size of the ballroom, and it was equipped with the latest in home appliance technology.

"Wow," Nhira muttered as she walked over to the sink and placed the tray on the counter next to it.

"Ah, Miss Nhira, what are you doing down here?" Walter's voice sounded from behind her, which caused her to jump slightly.

"I had to get out of my room for a bit," Nhira replied. "Um, did you put my food from the mall somewhere, 'cause I can't find it. And suddenly, I have a craving for it, though I know I just ate."

"Ah, I believe Alucard had it brought down here and put it in the fridge so it wouldn't spoil." Walter informed her. "You may be so hungry because you didn't actually eat last night."

"Oh… Ok... I've been eating all day though… Whatever," Nhira muttered; somewhat surprised by the fact that Alucard was acting so different from when he first met her. "Do you have any idea as to why Alucard is acting so weird towards, and around, me?"

The knowing look in Walter's eyes said he did, but he shook his head, saying "No, it's rather odd actually; it's not like him to… Play so nicely with new people."

"Alright… maybe I'll look through that trunk; he seemed to be attached to it somehow." Nhira muttered, going to what looked like the fridge, nearly jumping when she opened it to find out that she was right; and pulled one of the three Styrofoam containers from the fridge with a miso soup container and some of the sushi. Quickly heating up the soup, Nhira smiled at Walter and made her way out of the kitchen and back up to her room to begin searching through the trunk that contained, what she assumed to be, her ancestor's clothing.

* * *

Kudos to anyone who can figure out what's going to happen, message me or leave a review if you feel like guessing.


	7. I'm Not Her

Sorry about the huge gap in updates... I've just been way tired, college is kinda stretching me thin with my sleeping... Though I'm partly to blame too...

Anyways here's Chapter 7... I feel it may be a little rushed, so message me and let me know what you think. It'd be awesome.

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hellsing.. Just the plot and Nhira and other things that I decide to slip in.**

Without further adieu, here is chapter 7.

Hellsing Chapter 7

Nhira sighed as she rummaged through the trunk carefully, the possessions within the trunk being quite antique as it were. And though she found it boring enough to sigh, she was also quite inquisitive about what she might find, something to tell her why Alucard was acting the way he was; being too sincere, or hell, sincere at all. It was just plain creepy.

Nhira had already pulled the beautiful dresses from the trunk and hung them carefully in her closet, so as to not wrinkle them and began going through the rest of the contents; there were letters addressed to whomever this trunk belonged to from what looked liked a Jonathon something or other, there were also old quills and ink bottles, blank parchment, portraits of various people, among other things. Munching on a few pieces of sushi, Nhira carefully pulled out what appeared to be a journal or diary, not that there was much difference. Wiping off her hands again, to be sure she wouldn't dirty the book, she carefully opened the cover and looked for a name, but was unable to find anything but the initials M.M. Carefully turning the page she found that it seemed to be written in an older dialect of English, possibly even Latin, if memory served correctly. Not paying attention to what was written, she just flipped through the pages carefully until she noticed that the writing took on a more hurried script. Skimming though a few pages, she noticed the name Helling within the contents of the passages and she became quite intrigued and began reading in earnest. She was surprised to see the mention of the name Dracula. She felt stupid as she realized this all sounded familiar; she had read, not this exact story, but one similar to it in the form of _Bram Stoker's Dracula_. She didn't understand how she hadn't figured it out earlier.

'But then… These things belong to… oh my, these are Mina's things.. But what about Dracula, he's just a myth, isn't he?' She thought to herself as she continued reading. 'Wait a minute…. Dracula, Alucard… it's flipped around… Does that make Alucard Dracula? Oh boy.. That's probably why he's acting the way he is around me.'

Nhira sighed and rubbed her eyes, having read through the cursive script had given her a slight headache, but she was determined to continue through the book. Glancing at the time, she found it was only nine twenty-five, before turning her attention back to the pages she was determined to read through. She spent another twenty minutes read through the book when she was surprised, not only by the knock on her door, but of what she had just read. Jumping out of her chair, she cradled the book, still open to the page she'd just read, to her chest and opened the door to find Walter there.

"Hello Nhira, I was wondering if you'd like a dessert before bed," He said with a bow of his head.

"Oh, thank you Walter, that would be fantastic.. Um, is Sir Hellsing still up?" Nhira inquired, clutching the book tighter to herself.

"Yes, Sir Hellsing is still up in her study. Is something wrong Miss?" Walter asked, glancing down at the book she help. "What is that, if I may ask?"

"It was a diary belonging to my ancestor, but I need to speak with Sir Hellsing briefly about something I found in its contents." Nhira replied, not wanting to let go of the book.

"Of course Miss, I'll bring dessert up in about fifteen to twenty minutes, will that be sufficient time?"

"That should be perfect Walter, thank you." Nhira smiled softly and exited her room, closing the door behind her and smiling at Walter before quickly taking off for Integra's office.

She paused outside the door just long enough to knock and be welcomed in by Integra, who seemed mildly surprised to see her, and even more surprised at the question asked.

"Did you know?" Nhira blurted out.

"Know what?" Integra asked somewhat impatiently, she didn't have time for guessing games, she had paperwork to do.

Instead of answering, Nhira quickly approached Integra's desk and hesitated as she pulled the diary from her chest and placed it in front of Integra, pointing to the line that had surprised her. She pulled her hand back as Integra looked down at the book in front of her and pulled her hand away, waiting to see the reaction she might get from the normally stoic woman.

"Oh, Dear God.." Integra muttered, looking up at Nhira in surprise. "I'm appalled and disgusted. That's despicable."

"Talking about me are you?" Alucard's voice ran out from behind Nhira, causing said girl to snatch up the diary again. "What's this? Alucard asked, smelling the anxiety coming from Nhira and the disgust from Integra.

"It's nothing, nothing at all." Nhira squeaked.

"Tsk, tsk, trying to keep things from me little human. I'll just take it from your mind then." Alucard said with a malicious grin.

'Shit!' Nhira hissed to herself before thinking up any and every song that she could think of, meshing them together to act as a barrier that would wrap around her thoughts in a dome like structure to keep Alucard out. She didn't know if it would work, but she was damn well going to try.

From the growl that Alucard let out, she assumed that she had succeeded and let out a soft sigh, but didn't let her guard down.

"Alucard, I command you to stop trying to read her mind." Integra ordered. "She'll tell you when she wants to."

At that moment, Nhira was so thankful to Integra, she didn't know how long she'd be able to fend him off before he figured out the lyrics to the songs, especially with how often she normally play said songs.

Alucard growled, but bowed and replied with a slightly put out, "Yes Master." And then he disappeared from sight.

Integra and Nhira looked at each other briefly, nodding at each other before Nhira too disappeared from the room, though, she used the door and hurried back to her room and tucked the book safely back into the trunk. Having hidden it from view once again, Nhira sighed and relaxed greatly, ready to fall onto her bed when a knock sounded at her door. She smiled as she opened the door, expecting Walter, but squeaked in surprise to find Alucard there, holding what appeared to be her dessert Walter prepared.

"Hello little one," He said softly, phasing through her, causing her to shudder.

"Again with that damned nickname." Nhira muttered as she closed the door and went over to the table where Alucard was sitting and sat across from him where he placed her dish of what appeared to be an ice cream sundae.

Nhira looked up at Alucard, meaning to ask him where her spoon was, but the question died in her throat when she saw it in his hand.

"What do you want?" She asked apprehensively.

"What ever do you mean, little one?" Alucard said, seeming to fight to keep the grin off his face; that must have been torturously hard, seeing as he just loves to grin the way he does.

"You're holding my spoon hostage, what do you want?" Nhira said, staring at him as he twirled her spoon through his fingers.

"You're keeping information from me, I would like to know what it is."

"I would say that I don't understand why it's a big deal, but I can't exactly say that, because I do know why it's so important." Nhira resisted the urge to roll her eyes before she spoke again. "You're name is Dracula backwards, correct?"

Alucard hummed affirmation, but seems exasperated that she seemed to only now figure that out. Nhira paid him no mind as she stood and went to her box of books.

"So, then, it would be correct in assuming…" Nhira trailed off, walking back to the table. "This book is about you?" She set down a copy of what seemed to be an older copy of _Bram Stoker's Dracula, _which Alucard nearly scoffed at.

"I suppose you could say that this story is about myself, yes, there are facts that are wrong, some things that he left out of his tale. But, overall, yes, it is about me." Alucard said, sneering at the book. "What has this to do with anything?"

"Can I have my spoon first, I'd like to actually eat some of my ice cream before it's all melted." Nhira said, jumping in surprise when Alucard appeared right next to her, a spoonful of ice cream waiting for her to eat it. Though when she went to take the spoon, Alucard pulled it back and Nhira nearly growled in annoyance.

"Indulge me," Alucard said softly, pressing the spoon to her lips gently. He was acting stranger now and it was really beginning to freak Nhira out.

Nhira looked at him like her grew multiple heads, which, though he was capable of doing, he didn't actually do so, and Nhira gave a soft sigh before complying and opening her mouth, allowing the age old vampire to feed her. When Nhira's ice cream was almost gone, Alucard spoke again.

"So, are you going to tell me what the storyteller's book has to do with anything?"

Nhira looked at Alucard contemplatively as she finished her mouthful of ice cream.

"It has relevance to stuff I found out today, though it's quite a lot to take in."

Alucard waited patiently for her to continue.

"You promise you won't like…freak out and get angry or anything, like, after I show you this stuff?."

Alucard nodded, watching as Nhira stood and walked over to the trunk that he remembered quite vividly.

"I won't bother telling you who's trunk this is, as I'm sure you know already who it used to belong to." Nhira said as she carefully opened the trunk. "I think I've finally figured out what it is you've been telling me so cryptically."

Alucard watched as Nhira pulled out a portrait, holding it to her chest as she stood up and walked back over to him. Standing right next to him, Nhira's knees brushing against his chair as she pulled the picture away from her bosom and wiped it free of dust.

"I look so much like her, she was my great, great, great grandmother or something, and you loved her… Didn't you?" Nhira tore her eyes away from the photograph and looked at Alucard. "You were the fearsome Dracula and you're the reason that no one wanted to talk about her.. No one wanted to look at me, because of you." She muttered softly, before giving a pitiful, half sob, half laugh. "But of course, I could be wrong there too.. It may not have been what you did, but what the other man did to her. Maybe it has nothing to do with you."

Nhira looked back down at the picture, a few tears falling from her eyes, dropping onto the glass that protected the fragile slip of paper that would have possibly been ruined otherwise. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand caressing her face and looked at Alucard, who seemed more human than he probably felt in a long time at the sight of her tears and anguish. Nhira carefully handed the glass protected picture of the woman with whom she was related to the man in front of her.

"I'm not her, you know that… But you look at me like I am her. I can't be her. I may be like her in some ways, but I cannot become her." Nhira said softly, going back to the trunk once again and pulling out the book that she had previously been trying to keep away from him. "Having read through bits and pieces of this, I think that she would have liked for you to have this and I think that you need to read through it; but read it slowly. You'll soon find what it was that Integra and I were speaking of. I knew not if this information would anger you, though I'm pretty sure it might, if you loved her like I think you did."

Alucard nodded, not really agreeing nor disagreeing to what Nhira had said as she walked back over to him and placed the diary against his still, frozen, unbeating heart, jolting slightly at the action, but not enough for Nhira to notice. For, as soon as he placed his free hand on the book, she had gone to grab her pajamas and walked into the bathroom, coming out minutes later with her hair pulled back and wearing said aforementioned pajamas. Nhira seemed to pay the old vampire any mind as she crawled into bed and snuggled beneath the covers.

Waiting until he was sure Nhira had fallen asleep, Alucard soundlessly made his way over to the sleeping girl and sat next to her as she slept, removing a glove and pulling her hair free from its binding gently. Sitting there, he began to read, playing with Nhira's hair with his gloveless hand; smiling ever so slightly as Nhira cuddled close to his side.

"No, you're not Mina, but you're more alike than you think little one, more than you think." Alucard muttered softly, leaning down to just ghost his lips across her left temple before proceeding to read again.


	8. Enter Mina

Hey guys, I'm back! Two updates in one day, though, they are two different stories, but whatever. All of my stories would have been updated already, but my jump drive got lost and I had to write half of this chapter again, and I'm sure it's totally different from what's on my jump drive.. Anyways, it's written and now posted, so Yay!

And I think I'm going to start asking for Reviews in order for me to update, because I was reading through the reviews that I HAVE gotten and a lot of them made me smile and helped me write this chapter. And I think that I'm going to bring Romanian into the story in upcoming chapters, I just use google translator, it works fairly well. So, yeah..

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM HELLSING OR BRAM STOKER'S DRACULA. JUST NHIRA AND EVERYTHING THAT CAME INTO THE STORYLINE WITH HER**.

Fără a mai trage de aici este capitolul opt. (- Romanian from google translator, hope it's right!) Onward to the story!

Hellsing Chapter 8

As Nhira slept throughout the night, Alucard sat beside her, unaware of the dream the girl was having, reading the journal that was filled with the beautiful cursive script of the one lover that got away, a script he'd thought he'd never see again outside his long buried memories.

As she slept, Nhira found herself dreaming of a place that seemed so familiar, yet at the same time, very foreign. She watched as people dressed in fancy suits and dresses walked along the streets, a woman in a green dress caught her attention.

"This was the first time I ever set my eyes on him," Came a voice from behind her, causing her to jump in surprise before turning around.

It was like looking in a mirror, she noted as she took in the appearance of the beautiful woman before her. It was no wonder Alucard had loved this woman.

"Mina?"

"Hello Nhira."

"Wait.. How is this possible? You're dead." Nhira said accusingly.

Mina laughed lightly, "Yes, I am." She reached a hand out to Nhira, tucking some of the girl's stray hair behind her ear and out of her eyes. "And you my dear, are my reincarnation."

"Dead ancestor, say what?"

Mina smiled, "Surely you know what that means, you and I are almost literally the same person, though, you are more outspoken than I was."

"Yeah, I know the meaning of reincarnation, but really? Why me?"

"You just are.. No one really knows the why's or how's."

Sighing softly, Nhira looked at Mina, "So, what does this mean? Are you always gonna be in my head?"

"To be truthful, I have always been here; you just never knew because there was nothing that really brought me out. When you read Bram Stoker's Dracula, it brought out small things, some of my mannerisms, facial expressions, but everything was still yours enough for no one to notice anything strange going on."

Alright, uhm.. When he, Alucard that is, read or reads my mind, will he find you?"

"I don't know, knowing Vlad, yes, he will, but I know not how much he's changed."

"Definitely not the same person." Nhira paused. "He's like a pet, or slave might be the better term, to the Hellsing family."

"Oh dear," Mina said softly. "I'm sure he wasn't happy when that happened."

"I know I wouldn't be. He's pretty sadistic, but I think the man, vampire, person, whatever… The guy you knew is still there; somewhere."

Mina smiled, "I'm sure he is. He really is sweet, you just have to get to know him."

"I don't want to get to know him! He practically kidnapped me from my home and brought me to England! That's a federal offence!" Nhira exclaimed angrily.

"Please, just give him a chance." Mina pleaded. (1)

"If he wasn't such an ass, I'd have no problem doing so."

Mina shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Just try, alright?"

Nhira grumbled a few moments before relenting, "Alright, fine, I'll try."

"It's almost time for you to wake up my dear."

"Is it really?"

Mina smiled a bit sadly, "Yes, it is.."

Nhira stared at the older woman curiously, "Is it possible for me to let you talk to him?"

Mina seemed a bit startled at the thought. "I don't know honestly. Why?"

"Because, he really does miss you. That much I can tell."

Mina smiled softly, "Don't worry yourself with such things, he'll never see you as your own person if you do that."

Nhira smiled back, "Oh, he'll know."

Mina smiled as she began fading, "Time to wake up dear, we'll talk again soon."

"I'll tell him you said hello." Nhira said before Mina faded completely and she herself groggily woke up.

Sitting up, Nhira yawned, muttering to herself, "That was definitely weird."

"What was weird?" Alucard asked from behind her, causing her to jump and nearly fall off the bed.

"Damn, what the hell is it with people scaring me like that?" Nhira hissed as she detangled herself from the sheets and blanket.

Alucard chuckled, sending shivers down Nhira's spine.

"Is there any reason why you're in my bed?" She asked, her pajamas askew, her pants sitting low on her hips and her tank top slightly wrinkled and twisted, her hair slightly tangled. "And why the hell is my hair down, it's going to be a bitch to brush now."

"You're avoiding my question, Little One."

"What was the question?"

"What was weird?"

"Dream I had was weird."

"What was is about?"

"Stuff." Nhira said evasively as she grabbed a pair of Tripp pants, a pair of panties, a corset and a camisole before walking towards her bathroom.

Alucard chuckled again, "You're keeping something from me, Little One."

"Why, so I am." Nhira said, turning her boom box on before closing the door most of the way, leaving it open just enough for steam to seep out of the bathroom.

Forty minutes later, Nhira stepped out of her bathroom, towel drying her hair, only to find that Alucard was still there.

"Don't you have a coffin you can go crawl into?" She asked as she sat down at her vanity and began to slowly brush her hair.

Alucard grinned, "Would you like to see it?"

"No, I'm fine, but why are you still here?"

"You're hiding something from me, what is it?"

Nhira rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair up and twisted it into a large bun held in place by two chopstick, some of the shorter strand falling around her face, slowly drying into tight ringlets. "It's nothing really." Nhira said as she pulled out her make up and set to putting it on, white on the inside corner, fading to blue as it went to the outside corner, a darker blue liquid liner on the upper lid, black pencil on the lower water line, blue tinted mascara. Fifteen minutes later, she stood and grabbed a pair of knee high stockings and boots, sitting back down on the chair and strategically pulling her pant legs up to get the stockings and boots on. When she stood she almost fell back into the chair as she realized Alucard was standing in front of her; she noticed that while wearing the four inch platforms (five inch heel, one inch platform), she was almost eye-level with him instead of chest-level.

"Shit, you seriously love to freak me out, don't you!" She snapped, quickly adding, "Don't answer that!"

Alucard grinned and chuckled, causing Nhira to narrow her eyes and step around him to walk to the door.

"Just so you know," She said as she reached the door, her hand resting on the curved handle. "She says hello Vlad."

Alucard actually looked quite surprised and a little confused as he watched her, asking softly, "Who does?"

"Mina." Nhira told him shortly as she opened the door and slid out of her room to explore the place she was to call home for the rest of her life.

It was a week later that Nhira saw Alucard again, he'd been away on a mission and Nhira had been blissfully happy that he wasn't there to pester her and pop out of nowhere on her just for a laugh. Though, now that he was back, Nhira was wishing that he was gone again; and even though she wished that, there was a part of her that was fretting over whether he'd come back or not. Nhira blamed the dreams she had been having that were things she'd read out of Mina's diary; not that she was going to tell Alucard of these things. He'd probably figure it out on his own anyway.

Currently, Nhira was in one of the sitting rooms that she'd claimed for herself, seeing as she figured it was rarely used; there was dust covering the baby grand piano and the furniture had been covered with sheets. She had dusted the piano and its bench before testing the tuning of the piano four days ago; it had been in almost perfect tune. Walter had caught her playing it and scared her when he had asked if she wanted it to be tuned; that happened the next day. And over the next few days, she played random songs and today, she was playing bits and pieces a song by Beethoven from memory. It was during this that she was interrupted and scared so bad she nearly fell off the bench.

"I didn't know you could play," Alucard purred in her ear, laughing as Nhira squeaked loudly and jumped.

"You never asked," Nhira mumbled as she straightened herself out and began playing what she could remember of random Evanescence songs off the top of her head. "I figured you would have worked that one out yourself anyway; there are numerous instrument cases in my room."

Alucard chuckled and Nhira repressed a shudder as she continued playing bits and pieces of different songs. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Nhira mumbled as she cautiously watched Alucard from the corner of her eye.

Alucard chuckled, "Not really. One of the soldiers is up debriefing Master and it's only eight."

Nhira groaned softly, "Damn."

Alucard grinned as Nhira closed the key cover on the piano and stood up and walked towards to door. Nhira squeaked as she suddenly felt herself being grabbed from behind and felt the, sadly, familiar feeling of phasing. She shook as she felt herself become solid again in her room and fell on her bed.

"Don't do that!" She snapped when she felt she wasn't too dizzy to do so.

"But it's so fun," Alucard said with a grin.

"Only for you!" Nhira snapped as she sat up on her bed and grabbed her laptop. She muttered obscenities under her breath as she turned the laptop on, trying to ignore the vampire that was surveying her room. "Don't you have something to go read?"

Alucard disappeared and reappeared right next to Nhira, causing her to squeal in surprise and slight fright. "Don't worry Little One, I'm taking my time reading it like you suggested."

"There is seriously something wrong with you." Nhira muttered, logging onto her computer as she tried to ignore the six foot man by her side.

"And why is that Little One?" Alucard asked, a sadistic grin on his face. Obviously ignoring him wouldn't be achievable.

"Because, you're an age old fucking VAMPIRE and you're acting like putty." Nhira muttered. "Scary, creepy putty, but putty nonetheless."

Alucard looked down at Nhira, contemplating something that Nhira was sure she didn't want to know, but was sure to find out. The next thing Nhira knew, her laptop was closed and taken from her and she was being lifted by shadows. She was brought eye level with Alucard and tried to shrink away as he removed his glasses and she saw his amber, red tinged eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" Nhira stuttered out, trying to look away, but finding that she was incapable of doing so.

Alucard didn't answer, her just grinned, his fangs glinting in the light from her lamps. The next thing Nhira knew, everything was black, a black so dark that she couldn't see her hand right in front of her face. Needless to say, Nhira let out a scream when she saw numerous blood red eyes right in front of her face, seemingly illuminating themselves.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Nhira screeched from where she fell on the floor.

"Tsk tsk.. What naughty language coming from a woman." Alucard's voice sounded from all around her. "Though, I easily forget that the women from this century are different from the women that were brought up when I was mortal, and even the early centuries or my immortality."

"And what does that have to do with what's going one right now?" Nhira asked, slowly getting to her feet.

"Just a bit of fun between friends." Alucard's voice sounded from all around her.

"You and I have two _very_ different ideas of fun." Nhira muttered, trying to keep the whimper out of her voice.

"I think you'll find that you're going to like this." Alucard's voice whispered in her ear as she felt something rest on her shoulder causing her to give a short scream of surprise.

Alucard laughed as torches along the walls lit by themselves and Nhira was allowed to see where she was; it was a sparsely furnished room. A coffin or a bed in one corner, she couldn't decide which it was, there was a table and a large chair that was definitely Alucard's, and an armoire that reminded her of _Beauty and The Beast_, and she noticed that there was a television that seemed out of place in the room and next to it was one of her dvd players and one of her many game consoles.

"You're the one who took my original Nintendo! I wondered where it went, jerk." She accused, mumbling the last bit under her breath, though, she knew that he heard her. "Why?"

"Indulge me," Alucard said, pushing her towards the television, conjuring a chair similar, though definitely more feminine like in appearance to his own.

"And what?" Nhira asked as she looked at the chair like it would eat her. "Totally school you at video games?"

Alucard chuckled, "Sure Little One."

Nhira rolled her eyes, though there was a small smile on her face as she hooked up the old game console and put in one of the games that she hadn't noticed sitting in a tub next to the console. She had to admit, she had missed playing video games without a care in the world and she wasn't going to pass up a chance to play with or against someone, even if the person happened to be Alucard.

* * *

1- Beauty and The Beast anyone? - I hadn't realized I did that when I mentioned the armoire from Beauty and The Beast. I was reading it through again and I noticed it and laughed.

I think that this might seem a little rushed, or weird with the whole "Mina-in-Nhira's-head" thing, but while reading the reviews, I couldn't help but be inspired to put that in here. So, Thank You! to those who have reviewed. Please continue to do so.

Thanks again and don't forget to Review. ^,.,^


	9. Apollo

So, it's been like, forever and a day since I've updated this story. I apologize. I think this is longer than most of the chapters I've written, maybe not, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that is apart of the original story.**

On with the chapter.

Hellsing Chapter 9

Nhira had spent four or five hours playing video games with Alucard, teaching him how exactly to use the controllers and how to play the numerous games that were in the tub of games, and for a little while, she forgot that he was actually a fearsome vampire and relaxed. For the most part anyway. Alucard had to coax her into sitting in the chair; threatening to hold her in his lap and torment her otherwise, if she didn't sit in the chair he had conjured for her.

They had been playing Super Mario Brothers 3 when she had started falling asleep in the chair and had to jolt herself to stay awake and keep playing. Eventually, she succumbed to the call of sleep and curled up in the chair, only to awake in her own bed the next morning.

It had been two weeks since then, and she'd been in the manor for a little over a month now and in that time, she'd put two of her other cars back together, grumbling about asshole soldiers thinking they were the greatest thing since sliced bread and she'd begun hand to hand combat training, per Sir Integra's orders.

Today, instead of going out for training, Sir Integra summoned Nhira to her office.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" She asked as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of Sir Integra's desk.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about the incident in which Alucard first brought you to my office."

Nhira was slightly confused, "What about it Sir?"

"You remember that you grabbed Alucard's gun and shot him with it, yes?"

Nhira nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"Did it feel odd to you? Heavy or anything?"

Nhira looked down at her lap, contemplating Sir Integra's question. "No, actually, it didn't, why? Should it have?"

"Alucard's gun is quite heavy, it has to be in order to withstand shooting pure silver bullets. And you handled it as if it were no more than a toy."

"And I assume that no one else has done that?"

"Even Walter has a little trouble holding it, let alone shooting it; and he made it."

Nhira's eyes wided slightly, "Really?"

"Quite. Now, I'd like to test something."

"Alright."

"I've summoned Police Girl, she's bringing up Harkcannon. And when she gets here, I'd like for you to try and lift it."

"Uhm, alright."

They waited in silence for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Police Girl." Integra called.

The door opened to reveal Seras who was slightly surprised and confused to see Nhira in the room. On the blonde vampire's shoulder was her missile launcher, which even she seemed to have trouble carrying. Entering the room and closing the door behind her, Seras set Harkcannon down and bowed to Sir Intergra.

"You summoned me, Sir?" She spoke softly.

"Yes, I want to test something. Nhira, I'd like for you to pick up Harkcannon."

"Alrightie." She muttered, looking at the large weapon, studying it as she subconsciously stretched. "It's not loaded, right?"

"Right," Seras confirmed as she watched the girl, wondering how the human would be able to pick up her weapon.

Using a Converse clad foot, she pushed the large weapon, testing its weight before attempting to pick it up; it didn't budge. Walking around, gently pushing Seras out of the way, Nhira pushed it with her other foot before crouching next to it.

"You want me to shoulder it or just pick it up?" Nhira asked, looking over at Integra.

"If you can, shoulder it." Integra told her.

Nhira nodded before kneeling and maneuvering the large weapon onto her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she slowly stood, trying to get the weight balanced so neither she or the weapon would fall.

"Ta da." She muttered as she felt her shoulder start to shake. She gently slid it from her shoulder to the floor once again before shaking her arm out and rolling her shoulder. "That's got to be a bitch to carry around."

"It can be a pain, yes." Seras said softly. "But, how is it possible for her to lift it?"

"I'm not sure." Integra informed them.

"I'm just that lucky." Nhira mumbled.

"But-" Seras began.

"I did work on the family farm you know, lifting heavy things is in the job description." Nhira interrupted. "I have the muscle, I just don't use it much."

Integra studied the girl before her, she seemed normal, nothing too special about her, but here she was lifting impossibly heavy weaponry as if they were almost nothing but toys.

"I want you working with the Wild Geese when they return." Integra told Nhira.

"The Wild Geese?" The girl asked confused.

"A group of mercenaries I hired as soldiers after certain incidents took place here." Integra told her, the look on the woman's face clearing stating that she wasn't to ask more about it.

"Alright, Sir." Nhira said with a nod. "Is that all you needed?"

"Yes, take the next few days to rest, the Wild Geese will be back soon and I want you at full strength to train with them." Integra order.

"Yes, Sir." Nhira said, mock saluting before leaving the room. Traveling to her own room, Nhira bounced in, causing her dogs to get excited and jump around her; so far, they hadn't been outside for anything other than going to the bathroom, they were getting restless. "Outside? You guys want to go out and play? Yeah?"

"Do all humans talk to their pets in such strange voices?" Alucard's voice rang from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Have you seriously never heard of knocking? I mean, it's not that hard!"

"But it's so much more amusing this way."

Nhira scowled as she grabbed a couple of tennis balls, "You're such a jerk."

"So you've said multiple times before Little Human."

Nhira just stared blankly at Alucard before leaving her room with her dogs following behind her. She continued out of the mansion with the excited animals jumping around, nearly tripping her down the stairs once or twice before they got outside. She walked around to the back of the mansion where it was mostly clear and smiled before throwing all of the tennis balls for her dogs to go after.

A few hours later found Nhira was leading her dogs back upstairs. Letting them into her room, they all let themselves collapse on their beds. Nhira giggled softly as she filled the large water bowls for when they decided they wanted it. Deciding to go out to the stable that she hadn't noticed before, Nhira found that there were many things she hadn't noticed, and among those things, happened to be that all of the horses from the family farm had been brought over. All but Apollo, her Friesian, her favorite horse. It didn't really surprise her that he wasn't there; he didn't like anyone but her and would either trot away from anyone else or kick at them. It was kind of comical really. She was sad that he wasn't here, but she didn't let it get to her as she went around the stalls and visited each of the horses.

Hours later, the sun was setting and she felt Alucard's presence before she saw him. She was brushing one of the Dapple Gray mares when she glanced up and saw him watching her.

"What?" She inquired.

"Nothing Little Human." He murmured, just watching her.

"Right," She mumbled sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the mare. "How long has the stable been here?"

"This one hasn't been here long." Alucard replied, watching as she led the mare back into her stall.

"This one?" She asked, sliding the stall door closed.

"There was an old one in its place, but it hadn't been used in a very long time. So it was torn down and this one was constructed in its place." Alucard elaborated, leaning against another stall door.

"Oh, I see." Nhira said softly, walking along and checking on her horses once more.

"Are they all here?"

"All but one."

A few days later, Nhira spent part of the morning just lazing around in bed before moving over to her closet, where everything was finally neatly arranged, and changing into a pair of short shorts and an old, oil stained, white racer back tank top, and her black and blue DC's. Grabbing her boom box and checking that her Adam Lambert cd was in it, she made her way down into the garage. Plugging her boom box in, she turned it on and pushed play, setting the cd to repeat before looking at her cars as she pulled her hair up into a bun. She'd fixed the Roadrunner and the Gran Torino, now she just had to fix her Mustang, the Chevelle, and the Challenger. She'd spent a few hours the last two days in the garage, working on the Chevelle, trying to get it finished; she was close.

She had the car up on jack stands and had rolled under it, spending about an hour double checking everything from that angle before returning the car to the ground and tightening everything down from the top. She reattached the hoses, reconnected wires, and double checked that everything was in correct order before grabbing the key and getting in. Sliding the key into the ignition, she grinned as she heard the engine purr as she turned the key.

"I'm good." She said, cutting the engine and pulling the key from the ignition. "I'm real good."

She danced around the garage a bit as she sang along with _Fever_ as she wiped her hands off on a rag before gathering her tools and moving to her Mustang. Like she had before, she lifted the vehicle up onto the jack stands and slid under it, still singing along with her cd. She had been working on her car for a few hours before she felt Alucard's presence, which she ignored for the most part; as she usually did while working on the cars.

"Hey, Dracula." She called from where she lay. "If I do something stupid, will you make sure this engine block doesn't crush me?"

Alucard chuckled as he approached the car, looking down at her through the windows of open space. "When did you decide to start calling me that, Little Human?" He asked, not bothering to confirm that he'd keep her safe from her stupidity.

"Well," She began as she maneuvered her legs up, so that they were bent against her body, helping to support the engine block as she tightened nuts and bolts. "That's still your name, isn't it?"

Alucard hummed as he watched Nhira, her nose scrunched up as it did when it itched. She used a clean part of her arm to rub her nose, only to smear grease on her cheek before she continued her work.

"So, in all technicality, you're still Vlad Dracula, jerk face just reversed it and called you Alucard. So, I figure, it's not going to kill anyone if I called you by your proper name." She said and she continued tinkering.

"How is it, that you can have a conversation with me while you're working on the car, doing something you've labeled stupid, but you can't sit still when I sit in your room?" Alucard purred as he watched her.

She paused and looked up at him as best as she could. "Did you seriously just ask that?" She didn't give him a chance to respond as she continued. "Well, for one thing, I'm mostly focused on fixing the car, so that's holding most of my attention, I can't let you get to me, otherwise I could screw something up. As for when you just pop into my room _uninvited_," She paused, turning her attention back to the engine block that was slowly making her legs go numb. "Well, I don't know about you," She continued sarcastically. "But I distinctly remember you purposefully scaring me, after you kidnapped me from my home mind you, and," She paused again, groaning softly as she finished tightening everything. "You also happen to be my dead ancestor's lover, kinda intimidating." She finished, becoming aware of another presence in the garage. "I don't know who you are, but you better stop staring at my ass." She said before carefully maneuvering her legs so they were straight once more and slid out from under the car.

Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, not bothering to get annoyed as she got grease in them, she looked at the other person in the garage and found a built man she'd never seen before.

"Little Human, this is the leader of the Wild Geese." Alucard purred in her ear, causing her to jump and nearly fall over.

"See, that there! That is why I can't sit still around you!" She accused, pointing a finger at him before turning to the new man. "And you! Stop staring at my ass, I don't appreciate it."

Alucard chuckled, causing Nhira to turn her head and glare at him.

"I'll shoot you with your gun again." She hissed.

"Not in here you wouldn't." Alucard said with a grin.

Nhira opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut when she realized he was right.

"I 'ate to interrupt your lover's spat, but where is zee 'orse going?" The man asked, his French accent think.

"It's not a lover's spat!" Nhira hissed.

"What horse, mercenary?" Alucard asked.

"There's a horse out here. It followed us onto zee ship."

"Followed you?"

"Oui. It would not let us get too close, but it followed us." The man explained.

Nhira perked up. "Really?"

"Oui."

"Sounds like Apollo." Nhira muttered. "What kind of a horse?"

"Large and black, I am not sure of zee breed."

Nhira's eyes went wide and she took off out of the garage, darting past the man without another word.

"Is she always like zat?" The man asked Alucard.

Alucard grinned. "Indeed she is."

"Apollo!" The two heard her yell joyously, both moving outside to see what was happening.

Nhira was running towards the horse and the group of men that stood as close to it as they could get. At the sound of it's name, the horse picked it's head up from where it had been grazing. The horse started trotting towards her, picking up speed as it neared her rather than slowing down. Nhira laughed as the horse ran passed her and she skidded, nearly hitting the ground before she took off after the horse, sprinting after the large creature.

"She is fast." The unnamed man muttered in surprise.

"She's really fast." Came Seras' voice from next to the two as she hid in the shade of the garage.

"Hello Police Girl."

"Hello Master."

"Ah, Police Girl!"

"Hello Pip." She responded shyly.

The three watched as Nhira caught up with Apollo, running along side the horse's right flank before the horse started slowing down, allowing her to be able to run next to its shoulders. Nhira reached out and curled her left hand around the horse's neck as they both started slowing down. Using the momentum of her speed, Nhira threw herself around the front of Apollo as he stopped and flung herself carefully onto his back. Apollo huffed and neighed, but allowed her to situate herself on his back as she gulped in large amounts of air.

"How did you do that?" Seras asked as Nhira and Apollo trotted back over to the garage.

"Years and years of practice. He's the only one I can do that with. None of the other horse will let me." Nhira explained as she took deep breaths.

"How do you run so fast?" One of the men from the group asked.

"I've been running with Apollo since I saved him." She said, patting his neck. "Huh, boy?" She smiled. "He's the one I would run with to condition for track and field in high school."

"How were you able to catch up to him?" Another asked.

"I'm only able to catch up to him when he wants me to. He wasn't running as fast as he can, so I was able to catch up to him. Usually, I can't." She replied. "That's why he makes a good partner for conditioning."

"How did he know to come here?" Seras asked.

"Who knows." Nhira said softly, staring at Alucard before nudging Apollo. "Let's go get you food and water."

The group of people watched as she disappeared around the side of the mansion before they headed inside to report to Sir Hellsing. Seras followed them inside while Alucard disappeared altogether.

Nhira had just put Apollo in one of the empty stalls and was filling a pail of water when Alucard appeared. He watched her silently, sure that she knew he was there, she always knew when he showed up. She took the pail and dumped the water into its respective dish and then got the horse some of the mixed food.

"There you go boy, all for you." She said softly, a smile alight on her face as the large horse nudged her shoulder. "Yeah, I missed you too." Checking to make sure the stall was locked, Nhira finally turned her attention to Alucard. "How did you do it? How did you even find him?"

"Horses can travel very far within a month." Alucard told her vaguely.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as she leaned back against the stall door. "Right, like I'm going to believe that you had nothing to do with it."

"Believe what you want." He purred as he watched her. Her face flashed with different emotions and he was curious as to why and what caused them. He watched as she seemed to be arguing with herself before she seemed to come to a decision.

"Well, whether you admit to it or not," She said as she approached him apprehensively. "I know it was you. So, thank you." She continued, pushing herself up onto her toes and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. She retreated quickly, exiting the stable and making her way up to the mansion before Alucard could stop her; not that it would really matter if he really, really wanted to stop her.

"Ah, Nhira, there you are. Sir Hellsing would like to see you in her office." Walter said as she walked through the front door.

"Alright Walter, I'll go straight there." She said with a soft smile as she headed up the stairs. Upon reaching Sir Integra's office, Nhira knocked on the door, waited for the invitation before entering the room. "Walter said you wanted to see me Sir Integra?"

"Yes, I want to introduce you to the Wild Geese." Integra informed her, gesturing to the numerous men she'd previously ignored.

"Oh, yes, them." Nhira muttered, glaring at the one Alucard had told her was the leader of this group of men. "We briefly met outside."

"So I've been informed." Integra said. "This it Captain Pip Bernadotte. He will introduce you to his team tomorrow before you begin training with them."

"Alright. But if any of them touched me inappropriately, I refuse to be held accountable for my actions." Nhira said, crossing her arms, standing with her left hip jutted out. "And just like the others, they better stay away from my stuff, especially the cars."

The group glanced back and forth between the two in confusion and apprehension; no one talked to Sir Hellsing like that. They were quite surprised when Sir Hellsing just reclined in her chair and nodded.

"Very well." She said, turning her attention to the men. "You heard her. I trust I don't have to repeat it."

"Yes, Sir!" They chorused, saluting her.

"Am I allowed to leave now?" Nhira asked. "I wanna finish whatever I can on my Mustang before tomorrow."

"You're dismissed." Integra confirmed.

"Thank you!" Nhira called as she walked out of the room and back to the garage, where she found her cd still playing.

Nhira spent the next few hours working to get her car finished, only stopping long enough to inhale to food Walter brought her for dinner; having realized that she hadn't eaten all day, and then she was back to work. She vaguely noticed the rest of the lights in the garage being turned on as she continued working as the sunset. She vaguely remembered dozing off, laying against the car as she found fatigue setting in. She was acutely aware of someone picking her up and cradling her against them as they took her in the house. Stirring slightly, Nhira cracked her eyes open as she was laid to rest on her bed, yawning widely as she barely recognized Alucard.

"What's happening," She mumbled sleepily, her words running together.

"Just sleep my Little Hellsing." Alucard whispered and Nhira dully noted that he called her Hellsing before she succumbed to sleep.


	10. Give Her Back!

So, it's been a couple months since I've updated... Not since April.. Wow, about five months. I've been really lax.. I should work on that. Anyways, I've written this in the last three or four days during the downtime from the move my family and I just made. We just got internet back today, I finished this a few minutes ago and I really hope you like it. I'm pretty sure that this is the longest chapter I've written for this fanfic. This chapter does kind of jump around and seem a little odd, for lack of better word, but I really hope you like it.

There is an anonymous reviewer who has labeled themselves **Your name**, who has sent in three reviews that have made me smile and giggle, because you're totally right. I love your reviews. And trust me, I'm getting to the whole making it easier to sympathize with her, or I'm attempting to. And the cats and dogs, a friend of mine had a large space of land and a cat that wasn't fixed; that cat led to almost one hundred overall and they weren't real bad about begging and with my experience with trained dogs, they don't beg too much either. But you're right, a sea of animals staring at you as you eat, kinda creepy. :D I do have a sort of plan for that, I'll have to see if I go through with it or not. And I really, really hope that I can keep you guessing, because if there's one thing that annoys me, it's being too predictable!

And to my other reviewers, keep them coming! I love hearing from my readers!

So, without any more ramblings, here's chapter 10!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything pertaining to the original storyline, just Nhira and whatever little twists and turns I see fit to throw in.**

Enjoy!

Hellsing Chapter 10

The next morning, Nhira woke up to a pounding on her door and grumbled as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and stumbled out of bed. Upon opening the door, she found herself faced with Pip and stared at him sleepily, waiting for him to inform her as to why he was there. Unfortunately, he just stared at her. She raised an eyebrow and leaned against the door as she ran a hand through her hair.

"What?" Nhira finally asked, having decided that the man before her was incompetent when it came to dealing with woman.

"Huh?" He mumbled, finally brought out of his staring stupor and looking up at her face.

"You're banging on my bedroom door, at whatever hour in the morning it is, and have yet to inform me as to the reason why. Instead, you're standing here in front of me as though you've never seen a woman when she's first woken up." Nhira said sleepily, rubbing her left eye as it started to itch.

"You do realize zat you 'ave been cleaned of zee grease zat was all over you, do you not? And zat you are wearing, what appears to be, one of Alucard's shirts?" Pip asked her curiously.

Nhira shrugged, not letting Pip see how much that information bothered her. "Actually, I didn't. What does it matter to you?"

"Jus' raises a few questions."

Nhira raised her eyebrow again. "Oh really?"

"Jus' saying how eet looks for you." He said with a shrug.

"Well, you came up here for something, and it wasn't to imply that I'm some sort of tramp that sleeps with a vampire. So what was it?" She asked, close to losing her temper at the man's implications.

"I did not mean to offend you." He told her, trying to placate her. "Training starts in ten minutes."

"Alright." And with that, Nhira closed her door.

Training was difficult, annoying, and slightly painful. Nhira was fairly irritable by the time her training session with the Wild Geese was over. They had assumed that she wouldn't be able to keep up with them, and to begin with, she hadn't been. When she finally got into the pattern they had, she was able to keep up with them, but just barely. Her body was sore, her muscles were screaming at her, and walking hurt. Thinking about it, Nhira realized that she probably should have built her way up to the level that the mercenaries were at and then shown them up, but she'd let her pride get the best of her and she was paying for it now.

It was only mid-afternoon and Nhira just wanted to sleep, but she knew that wasn't possible. She still had to go to the shooting range the property had and work with Alucard. Oh fun. She just hoped that if she missed her target, she'd hit Alucard instead of injuring herself. For now, though, she was going to soak in the tub and hope that she didn't fall asleep while she did.

After feeding her cats and dogs, filling the tub with bubbles and gardenia scented oil, lighting candles, grabbing clothes to wear after she got out, and turning her boom box on with one of her _Avenged Sevenfold_ cds in, she was finally sinking her tired body into the steaming water. Reclining in the water, Nhira let herself sink into a relaxed state and when Alucard phased into the bathroom unannounced, she didn't even bother getting pissed or embarrassed.

"What do you want, Vlad?" She asked, her eyes closed, fingers idly playing with bubbles. "Shooting practice isn't until six thirty and it's only," She paused, languidly opening her eyes to look at the time on her boom box. "Five-thirty."

For a few moments, Alucard just stared at her, as if trying to figure something out. "Arthur was your half-uncle." He finally stated.

Nhira's eyes, which had slid closed during Alucard's silence, snapped open and stared at him as her tight muscles tensed up even more, curious and apprehensive about what his reaction was going to be. "Yes."

"Relax Little Hellsing." Alucard purred, watching her as he lounged against the wall. "I should have known."

"Should have known?" Nhira asked, forcing her body to relax in the still hot water.

"Your ancestor, the one who made me the way I am now, he liked to gloat during the sessions of torture, we'll call it. He was always gloating about some thing in specific, but was still vague about it. I now know exactly what it was he was taunting me about." Alucard explained. His glasses hid his eyes, but Nhira was sure that his eyes held a tormented sadness. "He desecrated my beautiful Mina."

Nhira frowned softly as she heard the torment in his normally carefully controlled voice. "She doesn't want you to be upset over that."

Alucard's head turned towards her and she was sure his gaze was piercing and if she'd have been able to see them, she'd have shivered. "She _doesn't_ want me to be upset over that? Doesn't? Don't you mean wouldn't, Little Hellsing?" He questioned curiously. "Is there something you're not telling me, Little One?"

Nhira bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth as she thought about how and what to tell him. She heard Mina telling her that he would accept her even after she told him, but that wasn't what was worrying Nhira. She opened her mouth to explain, but shut it again when the words escaped her. Sighing softly, she sunk deeper into the tub so that the bubbles reached her neck rather than her upper chest. "There's a reason I didn't say anything about it before."

"About what?"

"Mina."

"What about her?" He was almost growling now.

"I can hear her." Nhira paused. "Well, it's not just that, like, she's in my head. I talk with her sometimes." She crossed her arms as she continued. "She gives fair insight on how to deal with you… though, she hasn't had any sort of contact with you since you became Alucard. So, any advice she night have may be of no use to me."

Alucard was suddenly right next to her, crouching outside the bathtub. "So this is what you were hiding from me that morning."

Nhira nodded, "She thought you wouldn't think of me as my own person if you knew."

Alucard grinned, causing Nhira to shiver in the slowly cooling water. "You may look similar to my Mina, sometimes act similar to her, but you are definitely different than my Mina."

"Good of you to notice." Nhira mumbled sarcastically with a groan of pain as her sore muscles twitched. "Ow."

"Last night, you conversed with her, Mina."

"Yes, I was."

"About what?"

"About thanking you."

Alucard chuckled and Nhira rolled her eyes. Alucard shifted, sitting down now, leaning against the tub, one leg stretched out while the other was bent and he rested his arm across it. Nhira reached her hand up absentmindedly and played with Alucard's hair as she softly sang along with her cd. They sat there in a companionable silence for a while; Nhira's bubbles were slowly dispersing, the water was cooling, and her skin had begun to wrinkle.

"Tell me about her?" Nhira spoke softly, watching Alucard intently. He'd begun purring as she played with his hair, which had practically engulfed her hand, and his eyes had closed. Right at this moment, he reminded her of a cat; a large, deadly cat, but still a cat.

"You've met her, surely you know about her." Alucard spoke softly through his purring.

"True, but the way I know and perceive her is different from the way you know and perceive her."

Alucard turned his head lethargically towards her and stared at her through the lenses of his glasses. Nhira smiled and giggled softly, causing him to raise an eyebrow as she carefully slid his glasses off his face.

"I saw the first time Mina met you," Nhira said by way of an explanation as she examined his glasses. "Have you always worn such ostentatiously grandiose eyewear?"

Alucard stared at her curiously. "You're oddly relaxed Little Hellsing."

"Mmm," Nhira shrugged as she slid Alucard's glasses onto her face. "I must be too tired to care at this point. And the bath was very nice and relaxing with the bath oil." She paused listlessly. "I should get out though. The water is turning cold."

Alucard smirked, "What has caused you to be so delirious and disoriented my Little Hellsing?"

"I don't know!" Nhira cried giddily as she shot into an upright position, her eyes wide behind Alucard's glasses with a childlike happiness in her sudden burst of energy. "I don't think there's anything that I ate or drank that could have had anything in it."

Alucard stared at her calculatingly before scooping her out of the tub and wrapping her in a towel and a robe. Once he had accomplished that, he phased into Integra's office, receiving a raised eyebrow from the woman he was forced to call Master.

"Something is wrong with her." Alucard informed Integra as he held the giddy young woman in his arms.

"Wrong with her? What do you mean something is wrong with her?" Integra queried in annoyance as she set her pen down on top of unfinished paperwork.

"One moment she was seemingly tired and now she seems overly excited and frivolous, Master." Alucard explained as Nhira sat in his arms kicking her legs like a child and playing with his glasses.

"Perhaps this is how she is when she overexerts herself." Integra pointed out.

"Whether that is the case or not, it would be counterproductive to continue training of any sort today."

"Well, since you're so worried about her, Servant, you can take care of her." Integra told him. "And, you get to inform her that our presence has been requested at the Queen's Summer Solstice Gala. She'll need a gown and know how to dance and carry herself properly."

"She's a Hellsing, Master," Alucard purred. "Things like that are second nature." And with that, he phased out with Nhira, who was oblivious to the conversation, back to her room. "What to do with you, my Little Hellsing."

Nhira looked up at him, her head tilted slightly in a curious manner. "You know," She started seriously. "I kinda like it when you call me that. It gives me a sense of belonging that I've never felt before. But just so you know, if I ever say I hate it, it's not true, no matter how adamant I try to be about it." She gave him a big, childish smile. "Okay?"

Alucard chuckled, "Alright Little One."

Nhira grinned before squirming out of Alucard's arms and disappearing into her closet. When she bounded out of her closet ten minutes later, she was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and Alucard's shirt, through which said vampire could see her black cotton and lace bra. Nhira settled onto her bed and turned her television and DVD player on. As the DVD, _The Dark Knight_, started playing, she grinned and bounced gently in place on her bed. Alucard watched her, how her eyes lit up whenever the Joker's character was onscreen or explosions happened. She actually giggled during the explosions, which he found amusing. Three quarters of the way through the movie though, she started dozing and no matter how hard she tried to keep her eyes open, she just couldn't.

The next morning, Nhira woke with a headache and groaned at the knocking on her door. Forcing her tired muscles to move, she got out of bed and made her way over to the door. She was greeted by the sight of Pip once again and was suddenly pissed. Nhira lunged at him and wrestled him to the ground and forced her arm against his throat, cutting off his air supply as she knelt on his forearms. "What. The. Fuck. Was put in my drink yesterday at the end of training?"

Pip choked as he tried to get an answer out and Nhira let off enough pressure for him to talk. "I know nothing of what you are talking about."

Nhira glared. "Bullshit. Yesterday after practice, I had a water, you called me back to talk to me and I set my water down, none of the other soldiers here will mess with me because I was having a _really_ bad day and nearly castrated one among their ranks, so, what the hell did your men put in my water?"

"I do not know." Pip insisted.

Nhira stared at him for a few more moments before pushing herself up off of him. "I'm going to be late to training." She informed him before retreating to her room and slamming the door closed. She paced her room for a few minutes, grabbing the aforementioned bottle of water that was still half full on her dresser. As she continued pacing, she examined the bottle, noting that there was no discoloration to the water or the plastic it was contained in. She twisted the cap off and sniffed it, no scent, or if there was, she couldn't smell it. As Nhira twisted the cap back on, she was so lost in her thoughts as she paced that she smacked right into something.

"Something wrong Little Hellsing?" Alucard purred as he looked down at Nhira where she stood, having gained her balance.

"Unless you count being drugged something wrong, then no, not at all." Nhira muttered sarcastically. "Is there some reason you're here?"

Alucard chuckled as he watched her getting more annoyed and angry by the second.

Nhira glared up at him. "What, Dracula?"

"I think I like you drugged up better." He taunted.

Nhira's glare deepened and she snarled at him. "If you're just going to be an asshole, go the hell away." She turned away from Alucard and resumed her pacing as she returned to examining the bottle of water. "Besides, how do you know I'm not still drugged up, jerk." She mumbled, mostly to herself, but Alucard heard her nonetheless. "Whatever it freaking was it messed with my moods. Like severe PMS, that blows."

Alucard chuckled again as he observed Nhira.

"Is there any particular reason that you're still here?" Nhira hissed, turning on her heel to glare at Alucard again. "I mean, you just pop in whenever you fucking feel like it, total invasion of privacy, and half the time, you don't bother to tell the purpose of your surprise visits."

Alucard smirked as he lifted his right hand to show Nhira the plastic bag he was holding. "Breakfast. And to inform you of some training changes."

"I'm being bribed, aren't I?" Nhira asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Why am I being bribed?"

"Your presence was requested by the Queen at her Summer Solstice Gala." Alucard informed her as he set the bag on the table, pulling the food from it. "Attendance is mandatory."

"Great." Nhira grumbled, slowly making her way over to the table.

"My Master has decreed that I am to make sure you're up to Hellsing standards." Alucard said as he lounged back in one of the two chairs.

"Oh, really?" Nhira asked as she set the bottle down on the table and began poking around the containers of food. She opened one and was pleasantly surprised to find sushi and other such food. "Mmm, delicious."

"Quite." Alucard purred as he stared at her hungrily.

Nhira inched her way away from the vampire and plopped into the vacant chair before eating a piece of the deep fried sushi. She made a noise of delight, which gained a smirk from Alucard. "Mmm, this is so amazingly delicious."

"Direct from Tokyo." Alucard informed her, watching her for her reaction.

He wasn't disappointed. Nhira's eyes nearly shot out of her head with how wide her eyes became. She finished her mouthful of food before she spoke. "Why am I being bribed with authentic treats?"

"For the training you're going to have to go through to become a proper Hellsing." Alucard purred.

"I'm going to hate this, aren't I?"

"Most likely."

"You're going to enjoy tormenting me with this."

"Most definitely."

"Sadistic bastard."

"Mmm, one of my favorite nicknames."

Nhira just rolled her eyes and started eating in earnest. She ignored Alucard for the most part as she ate.

"How well do you dance Little Hellsing?" Alucard finally asked.

"Depends on the dance." Nhira replied with a shrug. "I mean, I learned a variation of a waltz for a quinceañera, I tried doing Tango- that didn't go over so well, uhm, I took some belly dancing classes, those were fun."

"It seems I have my work cut out for me." Alucard mused as he watched Nhira eat. "You will need a gown."

Nhira seemed to pout, finishing the food in her mouth before grumbling, "This is why I hate balls and shit." She leaned back in her chair and sighed. "We're talking, full length, fifty billion layer ball gown, aren't we."

Alucard chuckled. "Quite possibly. Unless you have something that would be considered appropriate."

"There are a few dresses I have in mind that I'd be willing to wear," Nhira paused to think about it. "They'd have to be custom made, because I forget if I have the sites bookmarked anymore or if I just have the pictures saved on my hard drive."

"When you've finished, we'll begin with dancing." Alucard informed Nhira.

Nhira grumbled as she continued eating, but didn't try to dissuade the vampire that was watching her eat. That itself was unnerving. Trying to dissuade him from what he had planned, that would probably cause him to find worse ways to torment her. She'd really like to avoid that.

"Whatever you say, Dracula." Nhira muttered. "Mmm, if you're just gonna sit there, could you be useful and feed my pets." Nhira watched as Alucard never moved his gaze from her as the shadows he commanded poured food into each of the animals bowls. "That's so cool." She muttered, only to stiffen when she felt one of the shadows touch her, but couldn't find her voice to say anything against it.

An hour later, Nhira found herself in a ballroom, in a pair of heels she often used for dancing, dancing to various songs of various tempos with Alucard.

"Relax my Little Hellsing," He purred in Nhira's ear as they twirled gracefully around the room.

"I am relaxed." Nhira insisted.

Alucard tilted Nhira's head up, forcing her to look him in the eye. "You are not relaxed, you need to relax."

Nhira groaned and pulled away from Alucard and began pacing, wringing her hands as she did so, her hair whipping as she turned sharply. "I just have this bad feeling."

"So ignore it."

Nhira stopped pacing and faced Alucard. "Do you ignore your instincts?" She asked, quickly adding, "Because you want to?" Alucard raise an eyebrow in amusement and Nhira crossed her arms. "Exactly. I don't ignore these bad feelings. I usually dread them until what's causing these feelings comes to pass. The last time I had this bad feeling, my hometown was besieged by fucking…ghouls and their vampire creator! So, no, I won't ignore it."

Two weeks passed and the Gala was a week away. Nhira's dress was being custom made and she was still being taught etiquette and working on dances with Alucard. She was becoming more used to his presence, but she still flipped out when he showed up unannounced and did anything he could to scare her, only now, she'd snap and yell insulting things at him. In response, Nhira found her faced with a grin and a look of feral hunger in his eyes. She also found herself faced with feelings she wasn't sure she wanted towards the vampire. And Nhira was positive Alucard knew about them.

This morning when she'd woken up, Nhira's bad feeling had increased and she had come close to hyperventilating. After she had calmed down, Nhira found herself decked out in her belly dancing outfit with all of it's jingling accessories. She padded barefoot to the ballroom she and Alucard danced in and put in a mixed cd that she turned on as she stretched. For three hours, Nhira danced around the room, her skirt swirling around her, her accessories clanging and jingling, before Alucard made an appearance. Nhira made eye contact with him, well, as well as she could with his glasses covering his eyes, before she closed her eyes and let the music wash over her as she danced. Just as she was about to perform one of her favorite moves, also a very difficult one, Walter walked into the room and Nhira opened her eyes to look at the older man as she came to a stop.

"There are two people here claiming to know you, Miss Nhira," Walter informed her after she had stopped the music.

Nhira tilted her head to the side curiously. As far as she knew, everyone who knew her well enough to remember her had had their memories erased. "Uhm, I was under the impression that no one knew about me anymore." She said, looking from Walter to Alucard, who seemed to be following her every movement. "Did they give you their names."

"The young ladies did not give me their names, insisting that you would verify that you know them." Walter informed her regretfully.

Nhira tensed as her eyes narrowed. "I do believe I know exactly who they are. Would you inform them that I will be their momentarily?"

"Of course, Miss Nhira."

"Thank you, Walter." She called as he left the room. As soon as the door closed, Nhira growled, her hands clenching and unclenching in anger as she thought of the only two people it could be waiting for her. "UGH! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She hissed, pressing her hands against her temples harshly. Turning towards Alucard suddenly, she took a moment to formulate what she wanted to say. "I need your help, _but_ you're not going to be an asshole about this, you're not going to lord this over me, you're not going to take anything I say or do too seriously. Okay?"

"I have to say, My Little Hellsing, I'm intrigued. If it will let me learn what this is all about, then my help you have." Alucard said with a mock bow.

Nhira narrowed her eyes at him, but sighed and looked at the ground. "Do you have something other than that suit to wear? And if so, how fast can you change and be back here?"

Alucard chuckled, sending unwanted, but delightful shivers down Nhira's spine. He disappeared before her eyes and she hoped she knew what she was getting into. When Alucard reappeared, he was in a pair of black leather pants that led down to brown calf height boots, and a poet shirt that showed off a fair amount of his pale skin. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his glasses had been left off. Nhira was pretty sure she was drooling. She noticed that he still had his gun, only it was holstered behind him rather than at his side and in his arms, was a cloak of some kind.

"I so hope I can pull this off," Nhira muttered as she started towards the door. When they reached the stairs, Nhira slid an arm around Alucard's waist underneath the cloak that he'd adorned as they had left the ballroom.

'Do I get to be let in on what's going to happen, Little One?' Alucard's voice sounded through her mind.

'Revenge.' She whispered back mentally as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was curious, she knew he was, and ever so slowly, she pulled her shields down a little. Just enough for her to show him what had transpired to have hurt her so. 'Just follow my lead.' She told him as she put her shields back up and started down the stairs.

The two found Walter standing with Integra a few feet away from two young women near the front doors. All four people turned to look at Nhira and Alucard as they approached. To their credit, Walter and Integra seemed unphased, as though Nhira and Alucard were always joined at the hip, the two women on the other hand looked quite surprised.

"Jennifer, Courtney." Nhira greeted tonelessly, looking from the short haired, masculine physiqued woman to the long haired, slightly plump woman.

"Hello Ra," The long haired woman, Courtney, greeted while the other woman, Jennifer, just stared at Nhira lustfully.

"What are you doing here?" Nhira asked.

"We got back from our trip and found half of the town had been massacred and no one seemed to recall anyone by the name of Nhira Varens ever having existed. Naturally, we were worried." Courtney explained.

"Naturally," Nhira bit out with a sarcastic bitterness. "As you can see, I'm fine. Safe and sound. You can leave."

"We can't be sure you haven't developed Stockholm Syndrome." Jennifer spoke up, causing Nhira to glare at her and the short haired woman turned her gaze to Alucard and then Integra; leering at the latter more so.

"I'm quite sure I've not developed Stockholm Syndrome." Nhira bit out in annoyance. "I'm having a nice visit with my cousin," She nodded towards Integra. "I'm learning about our family."

"And who's he?" Jennifer asked jealously, staring at Alucard.

"You won't believe me." Nhira told her nonchalantly. "But this is Vlad Tempes, known to most as Dracula."

"Bullshit." Jennifer countered.

"Told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"If you've got this under control, I've got paperwork to get back to and people to oversee." Integra cut in, gaining everyone's attention.

"Of course, I'll take care of this, don't worry." Nhira reassured.

"Walter," Integra called as she walked away, Walter following after her.

Nhira glared at Jennifer as the masculine woman stared after her cousin. She pulled away from Alucard and walked up to Jennifer and shoved her. "Don't even fucking _think_ about it." She hissed.

"Too late." The slightly shorter woman taunted.

"Jenni, don't taunt her." Courtney scolded. "We want her to come back with us, doing that will only make her resent us."

"I already resent you." Nhira pointed out, glaring at the two women.

"We've apologized for that over and over, when will you let it go?" Jennifer grumbled sullenly.

"You cheated on me!" Nhira snapped angrily. "You cheated and continued to tell me I was the only one you wanted to be with. You cheated and lied. And not with a stranger, no, you made it ten times worse by cheating on me with your best friend!" Nhira spun away from the two angrily and stalked towards Alucard.

"Were you dancing for him?" Jennifer asked suddenly, jealousy even more prominent.

"She was indeed," Alucard told her, wrapping an arm around Nhira when she was close enough. "She's a very beautiful dancer. Of course, we were interrupted by your arrival."

Jennifer's face turned red as she glared. "You never danced for me, or around any of us!"

"From what she's told me, I'd have to say that you're unworthy to see her dance." Alucard purred, causing Nhira to smile against his chest where her face was buried.

"Actually, that's not entirely true," Nhira spoke as she pulled away enough to stand pressed against Alucard's side. "I danced in front of Delilah, Danielle, and Marcus. I needed their opinion."

"Why didn't you ask me and Court?" Jennifer asked unhappily.

"Because you just like to watch belly dancing to get aroused, Courtney just wants your attention, so she'd say anything that she would think I would have wanted to hear so that you'd be happy. I needed people who would see the art behind it. Vlad can see the art behind it, tell me what he honestly thinks, and find it arousing, unlike you and your single track mind." Nhira told her scathingly. "But, that's not why I was dancing for him."

"Then why were you?" Courtney asked curiously.

Nhira's eyes flashed, "Because, you both broke me and he's putting me back together again. It's sort of like a thank you gift."

"And it's such a beautiful gift," Alucard purred, leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of Nhira's mouth. Nhira beamed and returned the soft kiss, nuzzling Alucard's cheek before turning her attention back to Jennifer and Courtney.

"I think it's best if you just left." Nhira told them. "I'm quite happy with my cousin and my boyfriend."

"We need you to come back with us." Courtney cut in before Jennifer could say anything.

"Why?" Nhira countered.

"Because you're all she talks about, she wants you back." Courtney replied.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." Nhira snapped, clenching Alucard's shirt in her fist behind his back.

"But I love you!" Jennifer exclaimed desperately.

"No, you don't." Nhira stated coolly. "You never did."

"Yes I do!"

Nhira growled a grabbed Alucard's gun and pointed it at the two. "Leave now," She hissed. "From this point on, I don't exist, understand?"

"I'm not leaving." Jennifer insisted. "You won't shoot me."

Nhira shrugged. "Maybe you're right, but if I give it back to Vlad, I'm sure he would have no problem doing so."

"Prove it that you like him, that you're here of your own free will and I'll leave." Jennifer told Nhira, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nhira lowered the gun and raised an eyebrow. "And just how the hell am I supposed to prove it. You won't take my word for it."

"Kiss him."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Fine, and then you'll leave."

"And then I'll leave."

"And take Courtney with you."

"Yes."

"Fine."

Nhira turned back to Alucard, who was watching her with veiled hunger, and handed the gun back to him. She watched as he holstered it before stepping closer to him. Nhira ran her hands up Alucard's shirt, scraping her nails across his pale skin, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pushed herself up towards his face. Alucard leaned down, meeting her halfway, pressing his lips against hers gently. Nhira stiffened for a second before she found herself melting into Alucard's embrace as he swept his tongue across her bottom lip. She made a noise of delight as she opened her mouth to allow the vampire to slide his tongue into her mouth. Alucard was in Heaven as he kissed Nhira, plundering her mouth with his tongue, mapping out every crevice of it. She tasted so sweet and he couldn't get enough of it. Alucard growled appreciatively as Nhira timidly slid her tongue along his and pulled her closer to him. As Nhira's confidence with the kiss grew, so did her need for air, causing her to pull away with a whimper. Nhira smiled sweetly at Alucard before resting her head on his chest, glancing at Jennifer and Courtney from the corner of her eye.

"Goodbye now." She murmured, nuzzling Alucard's chest as they phased out of the room. When they became solidified again, Nhira wrenched herself away from Alucard and grabbed her head and began screaming in pain. It took ten minutes for the pain to subside and for those ten minutes, Nhira has not stopped screaming. "Mina…" She said hoarsely, clutching at her head tightly. "Mina.." Nhira looked up at Alucard helplessly, tears streaming down her face. "She's gone… I can't hear her."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Alucard asked as he knelt down in front of her.

"She's gone! Not there!" Nhira cried, wrapping her arms around herself as she began rocking. "She did it… I know she did it… Take me back." She murmured.

"What?"

"Take me back to them." Nhira said softly. "I have to get her back! I need to go to my room first."

"Alright my Little Hellsing." Alucard said softly, but Nhira could see the rage in his eyes as he gently wrapped her in his arms and phased them to her room. He watched as she threw her closet doors open and emerged a few minutes later with daggers holstered to her forearms and a sword in one hand. Alucard raised an eyebrow as she walked up to him and anchored herself to his shirt.

"I'm not perfect with it, but it'll get my point across." She mumbled before Alucard phased them into the foyer where Jennifer and Courtney were still standing. The latter looking rather accomplished and smug. "I'm only going to ask once; what did you do?" Nhira asked, turning to face the two.

"There was an unidentifiable presence in your mind and I got rid of it." Courtney replied, as though she'd just done Nhira a favor.

"Do you know what you've done?" Nhira hissed angrily.

"I removed their influence from your mind." Courtney replied haughtily.

"NO!" Nhira screamed. "You just hurt me! You took something special from me! I want her back!"

"It's gone, I can't bring it back."

"Her! Not _it_!" Nhira hissed, looking at the ground. "I want her back and I want her back now."

"I can't bring her back." Courtney repeated. "I'd like to make it up to you though."

"You can die." Nhira stated emotionlessly as she unsheathed her sword, dropping the sheath on the floor before grasping the sword in both hands and raising her head. Nhira could feel Alucard watching her as she slid into a steady stance and raised the sword. When she swung the sword a gust of wind blew the doors open and knocked Jennifer and Courtney down.

As Nhira moved in a flurry of flashing lights from the metal of the sword, Jennifer and Courtney were thrown through the air out the doors, landing harshly on the ground. The commotion gathered the attention of the soldiers, who had all stopped their training to watch as Nhira strode out the doors with the sword in one hand. As Jennifer and Courtney pulled themselves to their feet, Nhira swung the sword over her head and then down in a diagonal movement as she advanced on the two women. The two were thrown back again and had cuts all over their arms and face. Before Nhira could swing again, her sword flew out of her hand and landed a few meters away. Hissing in rage, Nhira ran at the two and pounced on Courtney, totally ignoring Jennifer as she drew her daggers from their holsters.

"What was so important about the unknown in your mind?" Courtney asked, carefully remaining still as Nhira held her daggers criss-crossing over the pinned girl's throat.

"You want to know why she was important?" Nhira growled digging her daggers into the soft flesh. "She was my ancestor, you know, the one my mother's side of the family never wanted to tell me about. The one I look like. She was telling me about my family history. I've found out so many things that you wouldn't even begin to know about and there was so much more she had to tell me, but you fucked that up for me!" Nhira growled again. "I don't know if you thought that this was going to make me want to go back to the States, that I would be 'grateful' to you for 'freeing me', but you're wrong. I want nothing to do with you. _Nothing_ at all. I want you to fucking forget about my existence, I don't know you anymore, got it? You have no idea who I am, is that understood?"

Courtney didn't say anything as she stared up at Nhira.

"If it isn't clear, I can just kill you right here, right now and the only people that would know would never, ever say anything about it." Nhira snarled, pressing the daggers even harder against the other girl's neck, drawing more blood.

"I got it, I got it." Courtney whispered.

"Good, take your bitch with you." Nhira growled as she pulled her daggers away and stood up. As she turned to Alucard, she saw one of the Wild Geese holding Jennifer back as she tried to get to Nhira. Just because she could, Nhira punched Jennifer in the face and successfully broke her nose. "Have a nice trip." She said sarcastically before walking up to Alucard, who took her hand in his and licked the blood from her knuckles.

Pulling Nhira to him, Alucard summoned her sword to him with his shadows and the two of them phased away once again. They reappeared in Alucard's room and Nhira let herself collapse in the chair he had summoned for her weeks before. She let Alucard take her daggers from her before she curled up, pulling her knees up to her chest, sitting sideways in her chair. Alucard watched her from his own chair and was slightly surprised when she spoke.

"If they go missing or mysteriously die, I have no problem with that," She mumbled before lifting her eyes to look at him, her eyes mirroring the sadness in his. "I just know nothing about it."

Alucard smirked, "Of course my Little Hellsing." He stared at her for a few minutes before speaking. "The one girl, she was powerful."

"Yeah… Courtney is a powerful Wiccan, I hadn't realized her powers had grown so much." Nhira mumbled. "I mean, in high school, the three of us and a few other friends study Wicca, some of us because we actually found it interesting, some just because they were humoring us believers." Nhira paused, remembering the day all of them had become believers. "In the end, we were the ones laughing. None of us really expected us to actually have any sort of actual power, but Courtney did, along with me and another friend. He was a great friend, the only one that really stuck by me after everything happened. I don't use my power very often because I have very little control over it. For a while, I thought I was a freak, that I wasn't supposed to be around normal people because of my oddity. I can count on one hand the amount of times I've had my power under control and just now was one of them. I don't practice because I'm afraid that I'll kill someone on accident, so compared to Courtney, I'm unstable. Completely volatile." She whispered, staring unfocusedly at Alucard. Alucard chuckled, causing her to focus on him curiously. "What?"

"Volatile is fun." He told her with a grin.

"Only you," Nhira muttered, but there was a tiny smile on her face.

"Of course," Alucard purred as he stood, only to kneel in front of her curled form. He raised a hand and brushed his knuckles against her cheek and frown as she flinched. "Oh, my Little Hellsing," She heard him whisper against her cheek.

"You know, your mood swings really confuse me." She mumbled as she found herself drifting off, drained emotionally and physically.

Alucard chuckled again, "Mmm, I could say the same for you Little One."

Nhira just stuck her tongue out at him tiredly as her eyes slid closed. Her eyes shot open and she squeaked in surprise when she felt Alucard catch her tongue between his teeth gently. She heard and felt him chuckle as he pulled away, scraping his fangs against her tongue as he did.

"Unless you're prepared to use it, you should keep your tongue in your mouth my Little Hellsing." He purred before tracing Nhira's neck with his nose.

Nhira made a nondescript grumble as she let her head fall on Alucard's shoulder. "Never noticed before how nice you smell."

Alucard chuckled again, "Sleep Little One. I'll be back soon." And with that, he made sure she was stable in her chair before disappearing.

"Damn vampire." Nhira mumbled, looking down at her belly dancing outfit and then looking around the room for Alucard's armoire. She stood and padded over to said armoire and cautiously opened it before grabbing one of his shirts and closing the armoire again. Nhira returned to the table and removed all of her jingling accessories, arm sleeves, and choker before pulling Alucard's shirt on and removing the bikini top and quickly buttoning the shirt. When she'd accomplished that, she carefully pulled off her skirt, leaving her in just Alucard's shirt and her purple lace thong. Grumbling to herself, Nhira stumbled into Alucard's bed and burrowed her way under the duvet and yawned. At this rate, she'd be nocturnal in no time.

When Alucard returned to his room hours later, his good mood increased when he found Nhira sleeping in his bed. He had been quite delighted by the screams of fright and downright terror the two women had let out during his torture. Oh, how sweet that had been, it was really too bad they hadn't lasted very long, but it had been fun for him while it had lasted. And now, the beautiful woman he looked forward to claiming was asleep in his bed. Alucard couldn't remember the last time he'd truly felt so elated by something not having to do with hurting someone.

Grinning to himself, Alucard changed into a pair of loose fitting, silk pajama pants. Usually, he would sleep nude, but Alucard decided he didn't want to give his Little Human a heart attack when she woke up. He slid into bed and watched with slight awe as Nhira seemed to automatically turn towards him and snuggle up to him. Wrapping the fragile human in his arms, Alucard pulled her close, reveling in the warmth of her body pressed against his as he buried his nose in Nhira's neck and inhaled deeply. So sweet she smelled. Sweet and like him. He liked that, he liked that a lot. Alucard decided that he'd make sure a few of his shirts made a home in her room.

With a long, slow lick to the beautifully pale neck Alucard longed to sink his fangs in for another taste of that sweet virgin blood, he let himself relax into sleep while he reveled in the feeling of Nhira resting against his bare chest.


	11. The Gala

Alright, so, this chapter isn't quite as long as the last one, but I do hope it is interesting. Uhm, maybe a few more twists and turns? I hope that everyone likes it. If there are any spelling mistakes, please bare with me, my laptop isn't working, so I'm on one of the family desktops and it's an OLD computer, the Microsoft Word software is just as old, so it doesn't have the nifty auto spell check or whatever.

So, with that being said, on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hellsing, just Nhira and the plot twists.**

Hellsing Chapter 11

When Nhira woke hours later, she wasn't sure what time it was, all she knew was that she was comfortable and didn't want to move. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized that she was laying cuddled up to Alucard, her head resting on his chest, his hand was resting on Nhira's low back under the shirt and, if she was honest with herself, she really didn't mind. Nhira squirmed a little, yawning as she nuzzled Alucard's chest.

"Stop moving, Little One." Alucard's sleep filled voice rang out in the quiet of the night. "Some people are trying to sleep."

Nhira smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Just go back to sleep."

"I'll try."

Alucard grumbled inelegantly and caused Nhira to laugh softly. Usually, Alucard was very precise in everything he said or did and to see him half asleep was quite the treat. As she giggled softly to herself, Nhira noticed Alucard watching her sleepily, eyes half open, glaring half-heartedly at her. Nhira started giggling more and caused Alucard to wake up more.

"Something funny, Little One?" He asked, his voice coming out like a growl.

"I'm sorry, I just... It's just that it's different, seeing you half-asleep." Nhira explained softly after she got her giggles under control.

"Mmm, well, since we're both mostly awake, tell me something my Little Hellsing."

Nhira scrutinized Alucard warily. "What?"

"The witch and her bitch, they wanted me to tell you something."

Nhira stiffened at the mention of the two people she had once trusted with everything. "What did they say?"

"They said to tell you that the twins were alive." Alucard told her, watching her carefully. "What does that mean to you."

"The Twins?" Nhira asked incredulously as she sat up, looking down at Alucard's face. "That's exactly what they said?"

"Yes, what does it mean?" Alucard asked, staring at Nhira intently.

"Uhm, my nephews..." She whispered.

"Nephews?" He asked curiously, leaning up on his elbows.

"Yeah... Uhm, I was a twin," Nhira explained softly. "But he died in a car accident a few months before the attack happened."

"He had sons?"

"Yeah, uhm..." She paused, pinching the bridge of her nose. "When we were seventeen, we went out to a party and he brought his girlfriend along. Aksel was never the type to have more than one drink at a party. So I was confused that he was completely drunk off his ass three hours into the party. Long story short, we found out that his girlfriend had spiked his drink with something, date rape drug or something, I don't remember what it was exactly. They had sex and a month later, when she found out she'd missed her monthly, Anna told my brother that she was pregnant with his child. She wanted to have an abortion, but Aksel, Aksel wouldn't let her. Told her that if she didn't want it, then fine, but he wasn't going to let her kill something before it had a chance to live." Nhira sighed, staring unseeingly at the wall across from her. "Anna kind of hated my brother after that. She didn't want the child, not because she didn't want to be a mother or wasn't ready for it, she didn't want it because she didn't want to be fat or whatever." Nhira rolled her eyes. "So, she carried the child, first ultrasound revealed that it wasn't just one, but two babies and that stressed Anna out. My parents had been informed of the pregnancy from the beginning, they weren't happy about it, but they were on board for taking care of them. So, Anna grudgingly carried the twins full term, healthy pregnancy, babies were born healthy, and after she was discharged from the hospital, she didn't want anything, and I mean _anything_ to do with the kids. We raised them, me and my brother with help from our parents." Nhira turned her attention to Alucard, her head tilted slightly. "I didn't think they had made it. I saw blood all over their room, I didn't see bodies, but all the blood, I thought it was theirs. And I figured when the soldiers that went to the house didn't come back with them or any news of them that the Twins were in fact dead."

"You miss them." Alucard stated.

"Yes," Nhira replied with a wistful smile. "I miss them a lot." She raised a hand and gently traced them over the side of Alucard's face. "I think you would have liked my brother. After Aksel died, my mother didn't want anything in that would remind her of him in the house, so everything was gotten rid of. I had to fight with her to keep the Twins. Dad agreed with me, we should keep the kids instead of putting them in the system and have them get sent to a foster family. Never know if they're going to go to a family that really cares or just a family who wants the money the government gives them for being foster parents. I refused to do that to my nephews. It's not like mother had to do anything for them. I took care of them, took them to preschool, picked them up before work; the diner was nice enough to allow me to have them there during my shifts. Everyone loved them. It's hard not to." Nhira let her hand fall and sighed. "I can't believe they're still alive."

"You know, Little Hellsing, I'm finding that there's more to you than you let people see. I'm learning more and more things about you and your life before you came here."

"Ah, before you kidnapped me and brought me here," She countered. "But yeah, I've got a lot of baggage. Stopped sharing things with people as much after Aksel died. Bottling things up, not a very good thing, I suppose."

"You would like for them to come here." Alucard pointed out.

"Yes and no."

"Explain."

Nhira rolled her eyes, "Demanding much?" She mumbled, but continued speaking before Alucard could say anything. "Yes I would like for them to be here, I miss them and I would love to have them with me, but I've seen some of the soldiers after they've gotten back from missions, I know this shit is dangerous. I don't want them to be in danger, so I don't think they should be here. Besides, after everything that's been done for me since coming here, I couldn't and wouldn't ask for that." Nhira snorted. "I've not exactly been the most appreciative person ever, either."

Alucard chuckled. "You can always express your appreciation."

Nhira scrutinized Alucard suspiciously. "You're planning something. What are you planning."

"So suspicious Little Hellsing," Alucard purred before he pulled her down and flipped them so that he was hovering above her. "Mmm," He nearly groaned as he traced Nhira's neck with his nose. "So delicious." He whispered, inhaling Nhira's sweet scent that was lightly tainted with fear. "I want to meet these Little Nephews of yours." He told her, grinning against the skin of her neck.

"Vlad, no," Nhira began protesting, only to cut off with a yip as Alucard nipped at her neck.

"They are Hellsings by blood, they belong here Little One." He purred in her ear. "Hellsings are mine."

Nhira glanced at Alucard from the corner of her eye, his nose was tracing along her neck again and she had to force herself to relax as she spoke. "Yours?" She asked, a slight quiver to her voice.

"Mmm, mine." The growl in his voice sent shivers down Nhira's spine. "Does that excite you Little Hellsing?"

N-no." Nhira stuttered, cursing herself as she did.

Alucard chuckled, giving Nhira more shivers, and pulled back far enough to look Nhira in the eye. "I think you're lying, my Little Hellsing."

Nhira stared up at Alucard, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she knew that Alucard could hear it, possibly even see as her skin twitched with each beat. She saw the hungry look in his eyes and without thinking about it, Nhira raised her head slightly, she brushed her nose against his and hesitated uncertainly. Before she could think sense to herself, Nhira gently pressed her lips to Alucard's. She pulled away before he had a chance to respond and caressed his face.

"Maybe you're right," She whispered as she traced his face with her fingertips. "You know, I never know how to feel around you."

"Is that so?" He queried, staring at her curiously.

"Mhmm," She confirmed. "I don't know if I should be afraid, if I should trust you, like you, hate you, be close to you, or run away from you."

"That's quite a conundrum."

"You are indeed." Nhira mumbled, still tracing his face.

Alucard chuckled as he settled back on his bed, taking her hand in his own and pulling her close to him. "Go back to sleep, my Little Hellsing."

"I've already been sleeping for I don't even know how long and you want me to go back to sleep." She mumbled as Alucard began petting her hair.

"Just a few hours." Alucard purred softly. "Sleep."

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled as she slipped off.

The next week passed quickly and it was the night of the Gala and Nhira was nervous. She was meeting the Queen for crying out loud! Who wouldn't be nervous upon their first meeting with the Queen. Nhira's dress was perfect, nothing less for a Hellsing she was told. Anyone looking at her would think that she'd taken the dress straight from Taylor Swift's _Love Story_ music video. The off the shoulder, corseted dress accented her beautifully, but she was still self conscious; she'd never worn something like this, if you didn't count Mina's blue dress she'd worn the one night. Integra and Walter had left before them and were already at the Gala, so that left Nhira alone with Alucard; her escort.

"Relax," She heard Alucard breathe into her ear, causing her to jump in surprise.

"That's not a way to get me to relax," She hissed, pulling her cloak that Alucard had surprised her with closer to her. "And I'm fine."

Alucard chuckled and wrapped an arm around Nhira as the car stopped. "We're here."

"No, really?" She muttered sarcastically. "I thought we were stopping for fucking slushies."

Alucard chuckled as the door was opened by the driver, he smoothly stepped out of the car and held his gloved hand out for Nhira. Taking a deep breath, Nhira placed her hand in Alucard's and daintily emerged from the car. On the outside, she looked as though she'd done this a hundred times before even though on the inside she was a trembling mass of nerves. The hall leading to the ballroom was quiet, whispered conversations here and there from some people mingling outside the grandiose room as Alucard and Nhira approached. The conversations seemed to momentarily stop when the speakers saw the two, only to pick back up again, most likely talking about them, Nhira assumed. And if Alucard's smirk was anything to go by, she was correct.

There were two men standing beside the large doors to the ballroom and the one standing on the left, the side in which Nhira stood, offered to take her cloak. Giving a soft smile, Nhira carefully removed the cloak and allowed the man to take it while Alucard whispered to the man on the other side of the doors; he looked rather intimidated Nhira noted. Then again, with a vampire like Alucard in one's face, it was understandable. The doors were opened and the soft noise that had been heard through the doors grew louder before it slowly ceased, allowing the man on the right to announce the two as they walked through the doors.

"Presenting to Her Majesty, Miss Nhira Varens Hellsing of Hellsing Organization, escorted by Mister Alucard of Hellsing Organization." The man called out to the hushed crowd. Whispers started up. Another Hellsing? Why had they never heard about there being another Hellsing?

The only people who didn't look surprised, but rather unhappy, were the Knights. Undoubtedly they were remembering their first meeting with the uncouth girl, still blissfully, or maybe not so blissfully, unaware that her actions that night were unnecessary. Nhira walked beside Alucard at his silent beckoning, back straight, shoulders back, head held high as if she wasn't unnerved by everyone's staring.

'_What are they all staring at?'_ She silently asked Alucard.

She heard a resounding chuckle in her head. '_You, my Little Hellsing._'

'_But why?_'

'_You are rather stunning this evening, they've noticed._'

'_Great, just what I need. More attention._' She thought back sourly, though her face remain perfectly composed, as they approached the Queen.

"Your Majesty," They chorused together, Alucard bowing while Nhira curtsied as she'd been taught, rising when bid to do so.

"Continue with the festivities," spoke the Queen when no one seemed to move for a few minutes. And just like that, the noise resumed, conversations continued, and what Nhira thought was an orchestra began playing again. "Alucard, wonderful to see you again." She spoke as she stood from her throne.

"And you as well, Your Majesty." Alucard purred, taking the woman's proffered hand pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"Miss Varens Hellsing, a pleasure to meet you," The woman greeted her with a kind smile. "Never did I think to see another blood related Hellsing in these walls."

"It's an honor Your Majesty," Nhira replied with a smile of her own.

"I do believe you gave the Knights quite the telling off upon your first meeting," The woman continued.

Nhira blushed, "I believe you're right."

And from there, Nhira found herself being swept away from Alucard by the Queen. They walked around the edge of the dance floor, outside, and back inside. And they talked, mostly about Nhira and how it came to be that she was a Hellsing. Nhira didn't know how long the two of them had talked, only that the longer they talked, the more relaxed she found herself and expressed herself more freely. A few times, Nhira had forgotten that she'd been actually talking to royalty and talked as though she were having a conversation with a longtime friend and when she'd realized, she'd apologized a few times before the woman had been able to convince her that it was fine. When they were coming in for the second time, Alucard asked if he could whisk Nhira away and then proceeded to do so as the Queen walked back to her chair, mingling with people along the way.

"Interesting conversation?" Alucard asked politely as he steered Nhira towards other dancing couples.

"As if you didn't hear the entire thing." Nhira shot back politely.

"Mmm, so suspicious Little One."

"This is you we're talking about, I'd be stupid not to be suspicious."

Alucard chuckled as he spun Nhira around and smoothly integrated them into the circling dancing couples. "Quite right you are."

Nhira resisted rolling her eyes as they moved smoothly over the dance floor. "I've been living in the manor with you popping up out of nowhere whenever you please for almost two months now... Damn, only two months, feels so much longer.. Anyways, I think I've learned to be suspicious of you."

Alucard just chuckled again as they continued dancing. The two danced until Nhira's stomach growled softly, not heard by human ears, especially over the sound of the orchestra. Alucard directed Nhira over to the hor'dourves table where Walter and Integra were mingling.

"Enjoying yourself?" Integra inquired, looking minutely uncomfortable in the outfit that Nhira had insisted she wore instead of the usual suit. Said outfit was basically a woman's pant suit, but rather than just a jacket, it was a lightly boned jacket with a full skirt. It looked much like a fancified trench coat.

"Quite, Master. And you?" Alucard purred with a smirk.

"Quite dull." Was the response.

Nhira smiled softly at the exchange and grabbed a napkin and one of the finger sandwiches. As she was nibbling at it, it was definitely not as good as Walter's cooking, a few people dressed in black and white outfits. Nhira recognized the one as Alexander Anderson and she could tell that he was itching to attack Alucard, while Alucard just smirked coolly at the priest.

"Sir Hellsing, a _pleasure_ as always." The man greeted in what he must have assumed was a suave tone.

"Father Maxwell," Integra greeted, her disgust for the man barely held at bay.

The man smiled what might have been a charming smile before he turned to Nhira, whom was still nibbling at her mini sandwich. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced, Miss Hellsing. I'm Father Enrico Maxwell of the Vatican."

Nhira stared at the man, his long face bothered her, it seemed too long. Her eye twitched a bit, not noticed by Maxwell as he held his hand out towards Nhira. "You know, you people from the Vatican have a habit of interrupting me while I'm eating." She stated before eating the last of her sandwich. After she'd swallowed the food she continued, "And it's Varens Hellsing, thank you very much." And with that, she turned, her dress flaring around her as she did so and she walked further down the tables and began sampling some of the other food on the tables.

There was a proud glint in Integra's eye as she watched the scene unfold. "I do believe you've insulted my cousin."

"Cousin?" Maxwell sputtered.

"Yes," Integra said simply.

"Then what's this story from your Knights about how she mixed your blood?" Maxwell countered.

"It turns out that that was unnecessary." Integra informed him nonchalantly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to keep an eye on my cousin."

Nhira turned and looked at Integra as the blonde woman stood next to her, surveying the room before turning her attention to the food. "If you like variety, you should try that dish," Integra spoke casually, pointing to a dish Nhira had never seen before.

"Is this going to be like cousin bonding? You point out something, I try it, then you tell me what it was and what was in it and if it's something I don't like, I'm going to try not to hack it back up?" Nhira asked after she finished her mouthful of food.

The left side of Integra's mouth lifted up into a half smile as she shook her head at Nhira, "I think you'll like it, it's fish."

"Doesn't look like fish," Nhira muttered before grabbing one of the little fish slices and popping it into her mouth. "It was flavored with or marainated in a mango sauce, wasn't it?" Nhira asked once her mouth was clear.

"Don't like mango?" Integra asked.

"Depends on the type of mango, not that mango though." Nhira replied, looking for something to get the taste out of her mouth. She found a glass of champagne in her face and gratefully took it from Integra. "Thanks." She mumbled before she sipped at the flute in her hand. "So, how long do we have to stay here exactly?" Nhira asked softly, her eyes roving over the other attendees.

"Another hour and a half to be polite." Integra replied as she discretely glanced at the time on her watch.

"Well damn," Nhira muttered under her breath before she finished her champagne.

"Bored already?"

"Immensely." Further conversation between the two was cut off when Anderson approached and asked Nhira to dance with him. Nhira scrutinized the man for a moment, "I reserve the right to leave for whatever reason and just dancing, no disappearing outside or off in some random corridor."

"Of course Madame." Anderson replied as he held his hand out for Nhira to take.

Watching the blonde man through narrowed eyes, Nhira set her glass on the table and placed her hand in his. She could feel Alucard's gaze on her, burning holes into her as Anderson led her out to the dance floor. Anderson led Nhira into a waltz, he was good, she had to give him that, but having danced with Alucard the last three weeks, the blonde man lacked the grace that the vampire did. Granted, being a vampire, Alucard has had centuries to perfect his graceful dancing skills, so Anderson really had no chance.

_'Are you going to continue staring?'_ She silently asked Alucard.

_'Does it bother you?'_ Came Alucard's purred reply. How he could purr his thoughts, Nhira wasn't entirely sure.

_'Not really. You stare at me all the time anyways.'_

_'Then I shall continue staring.'_

_'As you will.'_

"Tha' monst'r has nae hurt ye, 'as he?" Anderson inquired as they spun around the dance floor.

"No, Alucard has not hurt me." Nhira replied, sure she had heard Alucard growling in her head. "If you were just going to interrogate me as to my treatment within my cousin's home, you needn't bother with this dancing charade."

"Tis no charade, childe." He assured her. "I was jus' curious."

"You were looking for an excuse to call him out." Nhira countered as politely as she could without seeming as though she was accusing him of anything.

Anderson chuckled, "Yer a wise one, childe."

"No, just suspicious."

"And for wha' reason have ye ta be suspicious of me?"

"Well, for one thing, you did try and start a fight with Alucard that night we met for the first time. In a mall no less. And since then, I've been living in Hellsing Manor, I've learned to be suspicious of what I don't know. And I definitely don't know you."

"So tha' monst'r has given ye problems."

"I don't appreciate it when people put words in my mouth. I said that I've learned to be suspicious. And to be honest, I've always been somewhat suspicious of things, I'm just more up front about it now." Nhira countered irritably. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I feel tired of dancing." And with that, Nhira spun away from Anderson and made her way off the dance floor, her skirts flaring around her as she did.

"What did the Paladin want?" Integra asked as Nhira approached the group of three.

"He was looking for a reason to call Alucard out." Nhira replied, grabbing a flute of champagne off of a tray as a waiter walked by. "Can we leave yet? His stare is unnerving."

"We'll leave soon." Integra acceded. "Alucard, don't do anything." She ordered before she led Nhira out onto the patio outside. "We've not had a chance to talk since you've arrived."

"No," Nhira agreed. "We have not."

"How do you like it here?" Integra inquired somewhat uncomfortably.

"It's not quite home yet, but its very nice."

"Alucard hasn't given you too much trouble?"

"He has not." They lapsed into silence, Nhira looked up at the stars while Integra sat at one of the tables and lit a cigar. "I've not been the most grateful person about everything either." Nhira murmured as she sat down across from Integra, who just watched her, an eyebrow raised curiously. "You didn't have to agree to let me stay here, you could have had my memories wiped or whatever and left me back home with whatever cover story you guys made up. But you didn't, and I don't think that I'd have found out about my ancestry if you had done that. I've never really thanked you in the times that we have talked, because I didn't look at it that way. I saw it as being kidnapped from all I knew, but it was really a release from the lie I was living, and I am very thankful for that."

"You're welcome." Integra murmured, watching her younger cousin. "Alucard mentioned that you have nephews, you want them to be here, but you don't want them here."

"I miss them, I do, but I know that what the Hellsing Organization does is dangerous and I don't want them to be put in danger."

"They would be in more danger outside the Organization than they would be inside it." Integra pointed out. "And they are of Hellsing blood, they should be protected by Hellsing."

Nhira studied Integra intently. "You're going to bring them here either way, aren't you."

Integra smirked. "I won't have to, Alucard seems very determined, cousin."

Nhira raised an eyebrow as she sipped at her champagne. "I don't doubt it."

"How old are they?"

"The Twins? Well, we were seventeen when Anna got pregnant, almost eighteen when they were born, I'm twenty-two now, so they're four, almost five."

"How educated are they?"

"Well, they went to preschool and picked up some Spanish. I've taught them some German, because I took it in high school. And that's about it, just the basics."

"We'll hired tutors." Integra said as she flicked off the ashes of her cigar. "They'll be taught basic self-defense as well."

"Alright." Nhira agreed.

"Alucard has informed me that you're improving with your skills."

"I wouldn't know, he just likes to taunt me."

Integra chuckled. "He likes to taunt everyone, dear cousin."

"So I've noticed." Nhira grumbled, finishing off her champagne.

"Pip informed me that you were able to keep up with them the day you trained with them."

"And I regreted it. Pushed myself too much, too soon."

"At least you can admit it."

"Very true." Silence lapsed between them again for a few moments before Nhira spoke again. "Have you ever wondered what your life would have been like if you were someone else?"

"I used to."

"Me too. I used to wonder what it would be like if I'd been in a band and made it big. I'd thought about doing it often enough, but it just never happened. I've always wanted to be able to say that I knew those famous bands, that we were all great friends or acquaintences and that we were all hella chill."

"I wanted to be normal, not know about the things that go bump in the night, be oblivious to the goings on around me, but I gave up on that a very long time ago. If I don't do it, someone else has to, and at the time, the other people didn't cut it. Most of them still don't."

"That would be nice," Nhira murmured. "You know, a lot of the people I knew in high school believed in all of this crazy shit, vampires and whatnot, but they'd piss themselves if they ever knew they'd come face-to-face with ghouls and a vampire."

Integra chuckled, "I'm sure. Most people do."

Nhira laughed softly. "Yeah." She paused. "So, can we leave now? I'm pretty bored, and with this pent up energy, this sucks."

"Pent up energy?" Integra inquired.

"Yeah, like, I guess I feel like I'm not doing as much as I used to around the farm and it's starting to get to me. So I have all this energy and I just want to bounce off the walls like a five year old. Usually, I'd go to a club. 'Cause this would happen every so often at home, it was weird, because I usually wore myself out bad."

"You Americans are weird." Integra muttered as she snuffed out her cigar.

Nhira shrugged. "Yeah, but I know that I get it from my aunts and uncles." She frowned. "What am I going to do about them? I mean, they didn't live in town, so I know they're alive and well... or as well as they were two months ago. I haven't even checked my cell phone or my facebook because I don't know what to tell them. My friends, whoever's left, don't remember me, but my family does."

"At this point, they probably think you're dead."

"Probably."

"If it would make you feel better, you can tell them that you've met a distant relative and that you and the twins were visiting when the attack happened."

"Probably best."

"Indeed. Shall we leave?"

"Yes!" Nhira practically flew from the chair she had seated herself on, bouncing where she stood, waiting for Integra, whom was chuckling softly. The blonde woman stood from her chair and led the way into the ballroom once more. The two women were flanked by Alucard and Walter as they entered and made their way towards the Queen.

"Your Majesty, I believe we are going to retire for the evening. We appreciate having been invited to your Gala." Integra announced as she bowed, Walter and Alucard doing the same as Nhira curtsied.

"Of course, I do hope you enjoied yourselves. And Miss Varens Hellsing, it was nice to make your acquaintence." The Queen spoke, nodding at the group.

"It was very nice to make your acquaintence as well, Your Majesty." Nhira replied softly.

"Until next time." The Queen dismissed.

The group of them made their way out of the ball room, stopping to get their over coats and Nhira's cloak, which had Walter and Integra raising an eyebrow each before they made their way outside. They had decided to take one car back to the Manor and waited near the curb for the car to pull up. Unfortunately, the Vatican, or rather Maxwell, decided that they wanted to make trouble.

"Ah, Miss Hellsing." Came Maxwell's voice.

"Enrico." Integra greeted shortly.

"Such hostility."

"I do believe it is warrented." Integra replied.

Nhira rolled her eyes, this was so juvenile. Maxwell was much like an elementary school bully, picking on the one kid that would only put up with so much before they would retaliate.

"Something the matter, Miss Hellsing?" He directed towards Nhira, to which she didn't respond. "I'm speaking to you, it's rude to ignore people when they're speaking to you."

"Oh, you meant me?" Nhira asked innocently.

"Of course I meant you, you daft girl!"

"I do believe I've already told you that it's Varens Hellsing, you daft jerk. Have you got an early onset of Alzheimer's?" Nhira snapped back. "Do you always act like a childish school bully?" Maxwell sputtered, trying to find something to say, but Nhira just continued speaking. "Just stop talking, you'll only prove me right. You're nothing but a bully and I pity you for that fact."

"Time to go, my Little Hellsing," Alucard purred, mostly to piss the group off, as the car pulled up. Nhira smiled sweetly at Alucard and followed Integra and Walter into the car, with Alucard behind her.

When they got back to the Manor, Nhira was still full of energy. Integra and Walter were retiring for the evening, which meant that Integra was going to work in her office and Walter was going to provide whatever she needed. Nhira rolled her eyes in mock exasperation as the two disappeared upstairs before going into the small ballroom that she and Alucard had been dancing in for the last three weeks, also where she'd gotten ready early this evening.

"Aren't you going to change, micul meu ispititoarea?" Alucard purred (my little temptress).

"I should." Nhira acknowledged as she went over to the boom box and her cds. She flipped through the cds before settling on a mixed copy and putting it in and pressing play. She walked over to the changing screen and hung the cloak on the edge of it. "Untie me?" She jumped when she felt Alucard right behind her, slowly untying her corset. "You could actually say something, you know."

"That takes the fun out of it," Alucard purred in her ear.

Nhira scoffed as she held the bust of her corset against her so it wouldn't fall before walking behind the screen. "Of course it does." She grumbled as she began changing, pulling on her bra and shirt from earlier that day before stepping out of her elaborate dress. Said shirt being one of Alucard's that she'd found in her room. Quickly, she pulled on the ripped pair of skinny jeans she'd been wearing and padded out from behind the screen barefoot.

"What kind of music is this?" Alucard inquired curiously.

"Wha?" Nhira mumbled as she tuned into the song that was playing."Oh, this is a My Chemical Romance song, off of their Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge album."

"Hm."

"It's _I'm Not Okay (I Promise)_." Nhira said as she hung the dress over the changing screen. "One of my favorite songs. Though, I really like all of their stuff." She hummed along with the song for a few moments before she sang a couple lines. "I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means, I'm not okay. To be a joke and look, another line without a hook, I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!" Grinning to herself, Nhira began bouncing around, dancing to the song much like she would in a club or at a concert. Alucard watched her, amused at her antics. She carried on like that through out the whole cd. "We were the kings and queens of promise, We were the victims of ourselves, Maybe the children of a lesser god, Between heaven and hell, Heaven and hell." She belted out along with the last song on the cd. "We are the kings, We are the queens, We are the kings, We are the queens." Letting herself fall on the floor, she laid back and stared at the ceiling. "Mmm, I love music." She stated tiredly.

"Worn yourself out?" Alucard queried.

"Quite." Nhira mumbled. "You know, I've noticed that I'm always falling asleep around you." She paused. "Seems rather stupid, you being a vampire and all."

"Don't worry, Little Hellsing, you're quite safe."

Nhira yawned. "Okay." And with that, she drifted off.


End file.
